


Till the end of the line

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Oliver and Thea Stark [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artificial Insemination, Carter cousins Peter/Sharon/Tony, Graphic Violence, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Oliver and Thea Queen are named Oliver and Thea Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Rhodey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, graphic sex scenes, steve is a dick, though not by Steve or Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Fourteen years ago Tony Stark woke up in an alley after a wild night out. Even he couldn’t have been prepared for what followed. Follows Civil war, directly after Steve and Bucky leave Tony in Siberia.~“I’m sorry, mister Stark.”The words echoed through his mind even to this day. It was crazy how much four little words could change ones life forever, but truth be told, he didn’t mind as much anymore. He had in the beginning, he’d screamed and shouted, cursed the poor doctor, JARVIS and Aunt Peggy with every fiber of his being. All of that was in the past now, things had smoothed over with time.He heard the rhythmic tapping of shoes against the floor, of footsteps echoing closer. His head pounded and his whole body felt alight with flames of pain. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was Rogers slamming his shield down on the arc reactor. After that everything had gone black.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have ten chapters, though I might up it to fifteen if the responses and general reviews are good. This is a slow build story, it's gonna take awhile for the three of them to work through their problems. But the pay off will be so very sweet. I got some awesome scenes for the sequel written out and I'm very excited to make this my NaNoWriMo project. So please let me know your thoughts, speculations and ideas. I always try to interact with my audience and I just love to hear from you all. 
> 
> ~Lots of love, Seven <3

_“I’m sorry, mister Stark.”_

The words echoed through his mind even to this day. It was crazy how much four little words could change ones life forever, but truth be told, he didn’t mind as much anymore. He had in the beginning, he’d screamed and shouted, cursed the poor doctor, JARVIS and Aunt Peggy with every fiber of his being. All of that was in the past now, things had smoothed over with time.

He heard the rhythmic tapping of shoes against the floor, of footsteps echoing closer. His head pounded and his whole body felt alight with flames of pain. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was Rogers slamming his shield down on the arc reactor. After that everything had gone black.

Tony could feel cold concrete under his fingers, a slight draft of wind ran over him as a metal door in the distance creaked open. Was he in a prison of some kind? He tried moving his legs but gave up as pain further assaulted his senses. Sharp pains and the unmistakable sound of bones grinding together as he moved told him all he needed to know. His legs were probably broken. Which made escaping on his own near impossible.

“Where’s Stark?” A familiar voice growled from a short distance away. He couldn’t say for sure just how far.

“In his cell, sir.”

Ah, so he was in a prison. And a rather lousy one at that. If he had the strength, he would’ve tried to open his eyes to look at his approaching captor. But it felt like someone had glued his eyes shut, he groaned softly and tried again only to discover the glare of the too bright lights in his cell. It made his head thud and pulse, the room spinned and he spilled the contents of his stomach onto the concrete floor below his head. As if his current position wasn’t awful enough.

He heard the door to his cell open, the soft scuffle of someone coming in. A hand grabbed his shirt and hauled him off the floor, dragging him partly through his own vomit. The stress and pain slowly overtook his mind until he finally descended into darkness.

*

**_May 29, 1970_ **

_“Harrold, darling, straighten out your tie.” Margaret gently fussed over her eleven year old son, barely paying attention to the hustle and bustle of the mansion’s staff around them._

_“Peg, just leave it be.” Daniel chuckled, guiding his wife and children through the foyer and into the sitting room. “I’m sure Howard won’t notice a crooked tie or a crinkled skirt. The man has more important things on his mind today.”_

_Peggy sighed but took her Omega’s advice to heart, allowing her mate to guide her onto a two seater while their son and daughter chased one another through the sitting room._

_“Harry, Suzy, settle down please. No running through the house.” Danny scolded softly. It was unlikely that the two whirlwinds would actually settle down at his words, they hardly ever did._

_“You can’t catch me, Harry!” Suzy giggled as she ran across the room and slid right between the legs of one of the maids, creating a bit of wind that lifted the poor woman’s skirt up to her knees. The maid startled with a short high pitched scream and ran off while ranting a stream of curses in Italian._

_Peggy gasped and stood up quickly, her Alpha voice sharp in the murmur of the room. “Suzan!”_

_But Suzan wasn’t listening to either of her parents and kept running, turning quickly she ran towards the sitting room’s entry way to the foyer, nearly barreling into someone._

_“Now what’s all that-” Howard Stark walked into the room, gently rocking a small white bundle in his arms. Years of action had given him quick reflexes and he easily avoided a collision between himself and the two hyperactive children. “Woah! Hey, settle down you damn scamps. Don’t wanna hurt your little god brother, now do you?”_

_Suzy gasped and clapped at the sight of a tiny fist freeing itself from the white bundle. She watched in awe as Howard walked over to the two seater and smiled down at the tiny cooing bundle in his arms. Her brother on the other hand didn’t seem to share her enthusiasm. But he would come around. Harry always did after a short while._

_“Meet your godson, Peg.” Howard carefully placed the little bundle in Peggy’s arms and took a step back to watch his close friend and her mate fawn over Howard’s newborn son._

_Peggy’s smile lit up the room as she looked down upon the infant in her arms. The little baby boy yawned and blinked up at his aunt with his honey brown eyes. Such a precious little thing already and he was only an hour old. The little boy looked so much like Howard, though his face was a little rounder and the doe like eyes were clearly Maria’s. He had a full head of black hair already, still baby soft like silk, as newborn babies tended to have._

_“Howard he’s perfect.” Peggy whispered, carefully passing the baby to her mate when Daniel reached for their godson. She looked up at her old friend and for a moment she could’ve sworn she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes._

_It made her frown._

_Was Howard not happy with his newborn son?_

_“I suppose he is.” Howard said, though she doubted he actually meant it._

_“What’s his name?” She silently thanked Daniel for his quick thinking and smiled at her mate. A chuckle escaped her, for Daniel hadn’t looked up. He was completely enraptured with the little baby in his arms._

_“Anthony Edward Stark.”_

_“I’m gonna call him Tony.” Suzy announced as she crawled onto the two seater next to her father. Her little girl tried to peer over the white blanket Tony was wrapped up in to get a better look at her god brother._

_“That’s a good nickname honey.” Daniel smiled. He carefully tucked down the blanket a little to allow both his pups to get a better look at Tony. “Little Tony Stark. He’s gonna be a great Omega someday.”_

_And suddenly it all clicked._

*

**September, 2016**

The first thing he heard when he came to was the sound of water dripping down on concrete. Slow and steady as if someone had left the faucet on just enough to let it drip continuously. To be honest it was rather distracting. He was trying to concentrate here..

Light assaulted his eyes as he tried to take a look at his surroundings. He quickly closed them and groaned at the pounding headache that washed over him. Hot pains surged through his body and en-wrapped his mind, it made it hard to focus on his surroundings. Which was strange, he usually was quite good at ignoring his pain in general. So whoever had gotten to him, had gotten to him good to make the pain stand out like this.

It couldn’t just be from Rogers and Barnes beating him. Yeah that had hurt like a bitch, but more emotionally than physically. Although he was fairly sure he had a few cracked ribs and one hell of a contusion on his chest to show for it. Sure Rogers and Barnes had done a number on him, but he was fairly sure they hadn’t rendered him immobile. Someone else was responsible for his broken legs.

He struggled lightly and gasped at the pain that shot up his legs. His wrists were bound together over his head and he was suspended by his arms. His lower legs seemed to rest partially on the ground, making the bones grind lightly with every movement he made.

A loud noise of metal scraping on concrete brought him out of his train of thought. He grinded his teeth on instinct, as if it would protect his brain from the assault. It didn’t, but he wasn’t about to argue with his own body.

“Mister Stark, how the mighty have fallen.”

A chill went down his spine at the sound of that voice. Nausea threatened to overtake him. He knew that voice, but it couldn’t be him. There wasn’t much of a lost love between them, no, but the man wouldn’t betray him like this. He’d even signed those damn accords to keep the man from going after his former teammates.

“Ross…” His own voice sounded raspy and barely audible. A very stark contrast to his usual deep but clear sound.

“Indeed.” Ross chuckled, was this all just one sick and twisted game to him?

“Why?” God his throat hurt, and all he could taste at the moment was metal. Blood. Was that the dripping sound he heard?

“Because you and your little friends are a pain in the ass, Stark. And since Rogers and his little band of misfits are beyond our reach, we’ll have to make do with you.”

“What?” What did he mean by that. Where the hell had Steve gone off to that Ross couldn’t reach him at. He was missing something here.

“You didn’t hear?” Ross smiled, like a psychopath looking down at his next victim. That was honestly the most accurate description he could think of. “The good captain is in Wakanda, with his little Alpha bitch and your little assassin friend.”

No. No, that couldn’t be right.. T’Challa wouldn’t let cap into his country, not after everything that had happened… right? He looked up at Ross, brow furrowed and squinting against the single light source directly above him. “You’re lying..”

Ross let out a soft laugh.

“You keep thinking that, Tony.” The general turned on his heel and signaled the single guard in the darkest corner of the small room. “Deal with him.”

The guard stepped forward. The man towered over him, even if Tony would have been standing on his own two feet. The guards face was covered by a gray skull like mask, but those eyes seemed so eerily familiar. Had he seen this man before?

A blow to his temple made him black out and the room darkened once more.

*

**_December 25th, 2012_ **

_It was the twin’s tenth birthday today. Six months after the battle of New York. They were sitting in the living room on the twenty third floor of the Avengers tower. Tony’s private lab was on this level, as well as the living quarters of his children. It was one of the few floors that had been left undamaged by the battle of New York. Thank Thor for small miracles._

_“What’s a soul mate?” Oliver asked him quite out of the blue._

_Tony took a moment to think about it and paused the movie they were watching._

_“Well, it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else.”_

_He looked at his oldest child, a small smile worked its way onto his face. “A soul mate is someone who makes you a better person.”_

_Though that didn’t seem quite right, so he elaborated. “Actually they don’t make you a better person you do that yourself.”_

_“How?” Oliver frowned and curled up against his side._

_“Because they inspire you.” Tony answered._

_“Do you have a soul mate?” Oliver looked up at him with curious eyes, the little boy seemed genuinely interested in his answer._

_“I do, I have two and one day you’ll meet them. You and your sisters.” At least, Tony hoped they would. He didn’t want to hide his children, but for now it was for their own safety._

_“Will they love you?” Oliver asked, voice soft and insecure._

_“I think they already do, somewhere in their hearts. Because a soul mate is someone you carry with you forever.”_

_“Will they love me?” His son’s voice trembled and he looked down at his hands._

_He gently lifted Ollie’s chin with his finger. “Yeah, one of them is your father, Oliver. And I know he’ll love you the moment he lays eyes on you. And Thea’s father will love her too.”_

_“What about Yalina?”_

_The question took him off guard for a moment and he had to take a breath. “Well, her father died. But if he was here, he’d love her very much.”_

_“Is that a soul mate thing? Knowing your pup when you see them?” Oliver seemed a little reassured, the pup sat up a little straighter and looked up at his Omega father._

_Tony nodded. “Yes, yeah it is. An Alpha soul mate will know when a pup is his by his Omega soul mate. It’s biology.”_

_“Wait, so Yalina’s father wouldn’t know she was his pup?” Oliver asked._

_The older Omega shook his head. “Not unless I told him.”_

_“Oh…” Oliver paused, “So tell me more about soul mates, papa.”_

_“It’s the one person or two, that know you better than anyone else does. That accepts you for who you are when no one else will.” Tony threaded his fingers through Ollie’s hair and carefully brushed it to the side._

_“And no matter what happens you’ll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.”_

_Oliver nodded. “So it’s love forever and ever?”_

_“That’s right, Ollie.” Tony smiled._

_“I want to meet my daddy and Thea’s daddy.” Oliver grinned and cuddled closer to his papa, he found comfort in Tony’s warmth._

_“One day you will, little one. One day you will.” Tony whispered into his son’s hair._

_“I love you papa.” The little boy’s eyes slowly closed as sleep washed over him._

_Tony pressed a kiss to his little boy’s head. “I love you too, mio piccolo olivo.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and his siblings arrive in Wakanda.

**September, 2016**

**Oliver**

It had been a full week since his papa had gone missing. One very long week since FRIDAY instructed him to activate the generation protocol. He had a mission to accomplish now, a task he had to complete. His younger siblings counted on him. He had to bring his task to a successful end. He waited patiently, looking over his shoulder to where his younger siblings were huddled together in the back of the plane. If Uncle Rhodey or Aunt Pepper caught them before they got to Wakanda, there would be hell to pay.

The solution to that was simple, don’t get caught. Couldn’t be that hard to pull off.

“Ollie?”

Thea’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he placed a finger to his lips to shush her. “Be quiet Thee, if Rhodes or Pep hear us we’re toast.”

“You think they know what happened to papa?” For the first time in their thirteen years of life, his twin actually sounded their age. Thea usually spoke with a wisdom beyond their years, to hear her voice so soft and, dare he say it, scared.. It was unnerving.

“I don’t know.”

The plane shook and there was a slight pressure in his ears as the plane descended. “But we’ll figure it out soon enough.”

He nearly lost his balance when the plane touched down on the tarmac but managed to hold on to the edge of the couch he was crouching behind. He held his breath as Aunt Pepper stood up from her chair and helped Uncle Rhodey to his feet. The exoskeleton strained just a tiny bit under Rhodey’s weight, but it held. It definitely needed a tune up. Pepper opened the door just as stairs rolled out to meet the plane and oliver watched as Pepper and Rhodey left the plane.

“Your highness..”

Oliver watched from the safety of the plane as Uncle Rhodey walked up to a dark skinned man in a black and white suit. Judging by the title the other man had, it had to be the king of Wakanda. T’Challa now, if memory served him right. He took a deep breath and focused back on the conversation. He just needed a good moment to step in, to fulfill his mission in the protocol.

“Colonel Rhodes, how can I be of service to you?” The Wakandan king stood at attention, yet his body language conveyed an openness as well. How could the man be so graceful? It was absolutely fascinating to him.

“I’m here to arrest Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes on behalf of the United Nations.” Rhodey stopped just twelve feet from the king. The exoskeleton whirring as it worked to keep his Uncle upright.

He could feel Thea trembling beside him, little tremors going up her spine as she carefully watched their Uncle Rhodey from the shadows. They both knew Rhodey was anything but a pushover, but there wasn’t much he could do against two super soldiers and the Wakandan King. Not even with Aunt Pepper by his side.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that Colonel.” T’Challa straightened up, showing off his full Alpha stature as he faced off against the two most important Alpha’s in Oliver’s life. His godparents were going to be in serious trouble if a real fight broke out between them and the other three Alphas. There was just too much testosterone on the tarmac right now. He had to do something before things went to hell, and now was as good a time as any.

He steadied himself, stood up from his hiding position and straightened up to full height as he marched out of the plane.

“Oliver!” Thea hissed “What are you doing?!” She made a grab for him but he easily dodged her hand.

He could hear her footsteps behind him as she walked after him, but he paid her no mind. He had a mission to complete.

A lot of heads and eyes turned his way and he could feel a small trail of sweat work its way down his spine. The Avengers shirt he was wearing stuck to his back. He hated it when people stared at him. But there was no turning back now. He stopped just a few feet from the Wakandan king, trying not to look at the gob-smacked super soldiers just behind T’Challa. The one armed soldier’s gaze seemed to be fixed on Thea and that worried him. He would defend his twin sister to the end.

Captain America’s mouth was hanging open and he could almost swear he saw a fly go down the man’s esophagus. Oliver managed to keep his features carefully schooled but cringed inwardly. That had to be disgusting. Not that the man seemed to notice, the captain was too busy staring at Oliver.

He could see the others, Auntie Natalia, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon and the dude that called himself the Ant-man. The little group of Betas was waiting for the inevitable needle to drop. He’d be sure to disappoint them.

“Who are you, child?”

Oliver focused his gaze back on T’Challa and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“My name is Oliver Stark, I’m here on behalf of Anthony Edward Stark. I’m here to initiate the generations protocol.”

“Voice recognition confirmed.” The STARK watch on his right wrist glowed blue as JOCASTA went online. “Generations protocol initiated. Descendants beacons deployed.”

“What the hell are you doing here?!” He looked over his left shoulder to see Rhodey approaching him. Oh god, he was so grounded for this little stunt..

“Give the boy a moment, Colonel Rhodes. I want to know more about this protocol, explain it to me, young Mr.Stark.” The king was looking at him intently and Oliver picked at the slight fuzz of his green hoodie in his nervousness.

He could do this, he could finish his mission. Even with Thea and Uncle Rhodey breathing down his neck. He was not some weak Omega, who couldn’t hold his own around Alphas. He was a Stark, and Stark men were made of iron. No matter what their orientation was.

“The generation protocol is a fail-safe protocol for me and my siblings-”

“Wait, Stark has more kids beside you and..- and shadow girl behind you?” The Hawkeye guy interrupted him. He would’ve laughed at the glare T’Challa send Hawkeye’s way, but to be honest he was so damn intimidated by all this Alpha around him that he didn’t dare.

“Yes. There’s five of us in total-”

“That’s enough Oliver, not another word.” Rhodey spoke up.

“Ollie, are you sure you-” Thea started.

He had enough. “Would all of you just shut up for five minutes?!” Oliver snapped.  
The Alphas around him stayed silent after his outburst.

“It’s a fail-safe protocol that’s designed to keep me and my siblings safe in case papa gets compromised” Oliver paused “He’s been gone for a week. Last we heard he went to Siberia and he hasn’t been back since.”

The two super soldiers behind the king looked at him in horror, as if they knew something Oliver didn’t.

“The protocol changed not an hour before he went missing, I was supposed to bring this to Everett Ross, but it changed to your name instead, your highness. So I’m not sure what happened, but I do know that my father trusts you. And that’s good enough for me.” He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a STARK drive before handing it over to the Wakandan king.

“We come here asking for asylum. Me and my siblings.”

“He’s not wrong.” Thea added softly.

T’Challa stared at the STARK drive he had been handed. The king was frowning down at it before schooling his features into a carefully constructed mask. “You will have it. Mr. Stark is an ally of Wakanda, and by extension so are his children.”

Oliver bowed his head. “Thank you, your highness.”

“Ollie?”

Thea had snuck up behind him, using him as an anchor to settle her nerves. It had to be hard for her not to have Roy around. The other male Omega was his sister’s mate and her support in daily life. This was the first time they were apart since their platonic bonding. It clearly wasn’t easy for her.

“It’s alright Thee, go get the others.”

His twin nodded into his shoulder before stepping away to head to the plane. He could faintly hear her trying to coax the others out of the plane. After a few minutes Thea eventually emerged while carrying Laura out. The tiny six year old had wrapped herself around Thea like an octopus and wasn’t looking at anyone.

Harvey, his eleven year old Alpha brother made a beeline for Aunt Pepper, who wrapped her arms around the child in an attempt to comfort him. Yalina on the other hand slowly approached the group, looking around nervously for any signs of a threat. She came up behind Oliver and wrapped her arms around him, peeking out just a little in order to study the Alphas surrounding them.

The one armed soldier, Barnes, slowly went down on one knee and smiled gently at his little sister. Waving the one arm he had left in greeting. It intrigued Oliver to see this kind of behavior. Normally an Alpha would never even bother with comforting a pup that wasn’t his. But maybe Barnes wasn’t normal, he might actually be decent.

Rogers on the other hand was frowning at his younger siblings, as if he hated their very existence. He didn’t like it one bit. Oliver send the Alpha a glare that had most Alphas his age pissing their pants. It worked somewhat on the super soldier, who took a step back with his hands up in surrender.

Yalina, to his surprise, waved back at Barnes and gave the Alpha a tiny smile in return. She never did that with strange Alphas… odd.

“But I will not have those under my protection arrested.” The king paused.

Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper shared a look. “We won’t arrest Barnes or Rogers. Provided they cooperate with the recovery of Tony. They were the last people to see him before he disappeared.”

“Naturally, colonel. I can assure you that they, and Wakanda, will provide their full cooperation.” T’Challa gestured towards the bus that was waiting for them just off the tarmac. “Allow me to accompany you to the living arrangements.”

The vehicle itself was sleek, black and seemed to have an unknown metal composed in its body. Oliver wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out to be bullet proof of some kind. He gently guided Yalina along and followed after the king and his godfather. He had a really bad feeling about this.

*

**_30th December, 2008_ **

_“Papa, Nana! Look what I drawed.” Oliver came running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The six year old was practically jumping up and down in excitement as he showed off his drawing._

_“Drew, Ollie. Look what I drew.” His papa corrected him gently, ruffling his hair. Oliver giggled softly and climbed up in Nana’s lap._

_“Look Nana, that’s you” He pointed to a stick figure with long brown hair “And that’s papa” Another stick figure with short black hair and an red hand was pointed at, “And that’s Captain America’s shield and that’s the star for Bucky Barnes.”_

_“Oh Ollie, how wonderful.” Peggy beamed at her grandchild and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His Nana was getting older and sometimes her memory didn’t work that good anymore. But she was still his Nana and he loved her so much. Just like he loved his papa and Thea and Rhodey and Pepper. He loved everybody in his family._

_“We have a little artist in the family,” Nana pulled him close and sought comfort in the embrace “Just like your daddy.”_

_“Nana?” Ollie looked up at his Nana._

_“Yes Darling?”_

_“Did you know my daddy? Papa says he died.”_

_“He did, darling. But he was the bravest man I knew, a little artist just like you.” Peggy looked over at his papa and gave him an encouraging smile. “How are you feeling Tony?”_

_“Hmm? Oh I’m fine Aunt Peg. The baby’s just kicking.” Papa waved his hand and shrugged._

_“I wanna feel Yalina kick!” Oliver exclaimed as he carefully laid a hand on Tony’s rounded stomach._

_“I wanna feel too!” Thea came running, she’d been playing in the sandbox up until now and the little Alpha was covered head to toe in the fine, coarse sand._

_“You two are little menaces” Papa chuckled “But I love you squirts.”_

*

  
**September, 2016**

He woke from his dream and yawned, stretching out on the comfortable sofa he was laying on. Thea and Harvey had curled up at his sides, Yalina and Laura were napping on top of him. He heard the soft rustle of paper and looked to his left to see Barnes and Rogers watching over them. The two Alphas were seated upon the opposite sofa, with Barnes’s feet in Rogers lap. The latter of the two was looking through an artsy looking magazine.

“Now that’s not creepy.” Ollie mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Why in hell were these two watching him and his siblings sleep? It really creeped him the fuck out.

“We need to talk, Oliver.” Rogers said.

“What if I don’t want to talk?”

“Oliver..”

“Did you find my dad yet?” Oliver gave them a pointed look “No? Then we got nothing to talk about.”

“Please just listen-” Rogers tried to reason with him.

“Don’t think I will old man.” Oliver snapped.

“He’s your sire.” Barnes said, looking directly at Oliver. That couldn’t be true, could it. His sire had died before Oliver was even born. This was just some fucked up mind trick, it had to be.

“You’re lying.”

“He’s not Oliver, I’m your sire. Knew it since the moment I saw you.”

 _“Is that a soul mate thing? Knowing your pup when you see them?”_ He had asked that question once, and he also knew the answer…

_“Yes, yeah it is. An Alpha soul mate will know when a pup is his by his Omega soul mate. It’s biology.”_

God he was so fucked…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I managed to get this chapter out before I move to Germany. Hope you like this chapter from Ollie's POV. Let me know what you think and what I can improve on, I'd love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tony uncover parts of a plan.

**_15th March, 2011_ **

_“This is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky. The wolf that heeds it will prosper, but the wolf that breaks it must die. Like a creeper that girdles the tree-trunk, the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack.” Tony slowly closed the book and smiled at the three pups who were currently cuddled together on the bed._

_“And that’s where our story stops tonight. Time for these tree rascals to go to sleep.”_

_“But papa-” Yalina whined._

_“We’re not tired.” Thea protested._

_Oliver let out a loud yawn, causing his sisters to glare at him._

_“Traitor.” Thea mumbled, Tony had to fight down his laughter. He loved his pups to death but sometimes their antics were just too much for him to handle. They were just so damn adorable._

_“Alright, time for bed.” He gently laid Thea back against the pillows and tucked Oliver in. Yalina settled under the covers next to her brother. “You’re staying here tonight, Lina?”_

_“Please papa?” The three year old begged._

_“Alright, just get some sleep. Don’t want to hear you tonight, alright?”_

_“Love you papa.” Oliver murmured as Tony rose from his spot on the bed._

_“Love you too, sport. Love you girls, sweet dreams.” He turned on the night light and killed the overhead light, plunging the room in near total darkness._

*

**September, 2016**

Tony

  
“So what’s it this time, Ross?” Tony spat blood onto the concrete below, right at Ross’s feet and glared up at the general. Fuck he hated that guy, he should never have picked Ross’s side over Steve. Not that Steve had been right, but at least Steve was honest in his intentions. Steve didn’t outright lie, kept things hidden sure, but he didn’t lie like Ross did.

“Rogers and Barnes. Where’d they run off to, Stark?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?” Tony growled. “They left me in Siberia.”

“Well, considering you bared their pups…” Ross trailed off, smirking down at Tony.

The Omega felt the blood draining from his face. Nobody knew the truth about that, he’d kept it so well hidden… so how?

And then it dawned on him. The SHIELD/HYDRA files that Natasha leaked…

God fucking dammit..

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony managed to stay relatively calm, given his situation. But Ross didn’t seem to fall for his little charade.

“Nice try Stark. But I already know the truth.” Ross hunched down, a cold little smile forming on his lips. “I’m the one that sanctioned the procedure.”

“What?”

That couldn’t be true. No, what happened to him was a stupid coincidence of HYDRA and SHIELD getting the same idea. The army had nothing to do with it… Unless Ross wasn’t just Army..

Tony flinched when Ross shrugged, almost expecting the Alpha to hurt him. “That’s not possible.”

Ross chuckled “SHIELD never saw it, neither did HYDRA. Can you imagine what your children will be capable of when fully grown? Little genius super soldiers..”

Tony felt sick. He had to fight back the bile rising in his throat.

“Perfect little weapons of mass destruction.”

*

**September, 2016**

**Oliver**

“That’s not possible. You weren’t even awake when papa got pregnant with me and Thea.” Oliver’s mind was reeling. How? How did his dad get pregnant with him if Steve had been in the ice…

“He’s got a point there, Steve.” Barnes admitted softly, the Alpha was frowning as he looked at Thea. Clearly something bothered him.

“I don’t know how, but my Alpha recognizes you as my pup, Oliver.”

It didn’t make sense, none of it did. And it confused the crap out of him. He down at his sleeping twin, frowning as he looked back up at Barnes and Rogers. “And you? You think Thea’s yours?”

Barnes nodded slowly and for a moment he looked quite lost, but also very determined. “Yeah. Though I can’t say how this happened. I’m pretty sure I was in cryostasis at the time.”

“Then how?” He just wanted to understand…

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused all three of them to look up at the person standing in the doorway.

“I can answer that question.” It was Uncle Rhodey.

*

_**25th December, 2002** _

_“No, no that’s not possible.” Tony shook his head and clutched the back of the couch for support as another contraction hit him. He gasped at the pain and did his breathing exercises while reaching out for a cluster of files in Aunt Peggy’s hands._

_“Tony, you should lie down in the nesting room.” A hand reached out for him._

_“No, no I’m fine Uncle Danny.” He waved the hand away and reached for the files again._

_“You’re not fine, Tony. You’re in labor. And this kid is coming fast. So for god’s sake just lie down.” Rhodey was trying to sound firm, but the Alpha mostly sounded worried. Though to be fair, everybody had a good reason to be worried. Most Omegas didn’t survive the birth of a pup, not if the Alpha sire wasn’t present in the delivery room. That’s why Rhodey and Aunt Peggy were here, to serve as surrogate Alphas to his pups. It was far from ideal, but it might just work to keep him from dying._

_“I’ll be fine, now give me the damn file!” Tony screamed as another contraction hit. He was running out of time, but he needed to know the truth on the twins’s conception. He needed to know if this had been his own damn fault._

_Aunt Peggy reluctantly handed him the file. One look into the pages made him wish he’d never taken a look in the first place._

_Case File: Anthony Edward Stark_   
_Sperm donors: Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes_   
_Host captured: March 30th, 2002_   
_Eggs harvested on: April 1st, 2002_   
_Inseminated In vitro: April 3rd, 2002_   
_Embryo’s placed in host: April 5th, 2002_   
_Calculated due date: December 25th, 2002_

_ Anthony Edward Stark was captured on March 30th, 2002 outside a busy club in an alleyway. Handlers darted him to knock him out and transfered him to a SHIELD facility where he was treated with heat inducers. Fertile, ripe eggs were harvested from his body and fertilized in vitro a few days after harvesting. The two best resulting embryo’s were placed back in the host on April 5th, 2002. The rest was destroyed a few months after successful impregnation. Host Anthony Edward Stark has a calculated due date of December 25th, 2002. _

_The rapport droned on about results, whole sheets of lab results, an entire report on the six embryo’s that they created in the lab. And an entire report on the selection procedure of the embryo’s as well as the host and donors. It made him sick. All this time he’d believed he’d had a stupid one night stand that led to his pregnancy. The truth was so much worse. He’d been used as a lab rat, and for what? To get kids from Captain America and his best friend?_

_All of this had been so much easier to process when it was just an accidental pregnancy. He’d woken up in an alley after a wild night out, his head had been pounding and his stomach hurt something fierce. He’d thought at the time that it had been massive amounts of alcohol, he’d never even suspected it had been a forced pregnancy. It also explained why he’d been gone for an entire week and everyone had been worried about him. Pep and Rhodes had turned the whole city upside down to find him, only to see him stumble out of an alley in Brooklyn._

_Another contraction ripped through him, forcing him onto his knees with a gasp. His time was up. Someone took the file out of his hands as two others lifted him on his feet and guided him into a room next to his bedroom. The nesting room was every Omega’s dream room, with lots of pillows and blankets and plenty of light. The perfect place to have pups and spend the first few days with them._

_Rhodey and Daniel lowered him onto his knees on a pile of blankets, he was squatting down for this one despite Uncle Danny’s and Aunt Peggy’s protests. Tony knew they meant well, but Uncle Daniel’s views on childbirth were outdated in his opinion. Back in Danny’s day they birthed pups while laying down. However scientific studies had shown that squatting was easier on the Omega, increased their chances of survival by limiting complications due to a wrong birthing position._

_An hour later, after a lot of cursing, screaming and pushing, Oliver entered the world. The baby was completely silent, letting out a sharp gasp as he took his first breath, but he didn’t cry. Not once. He cooed and protested softly, but he didn’t cry. Tony could see the fear in Rhodey’s eyes and the worry in the eyes of his godparents. He’d read up on the Apgar score tests when pregnant, and Oliver was passing them with flying colors. He had a good pink coloring, he was breathing properly, he was looking around and alert and trying to interact with him. He just wasn’t crying. Even Tony couldn’t really explain it, but he guessed that was just the way Oliver was._

_“He’s okay, he’s breathing.” Tony reassured the others, thanking Daniel when the other Omega wrapped Oliver in a blanket and cleaned him up a bit._

_“He does seem healthy, strong like our Harry.” Daniel looked at Aunt Peg and smiled at his Alpha before focusing back on Tony and Oliver. “Hey little guy, welcome to the family.”_

_Oliver blinked up at Daniel with big blue eyes, though if Tony looked close he could see flecks of green in those little eyes. The baby scrunched up his nose and coughed, a thick blob of slime landed on Tony’s chest._

_Tony grimaced. “Get if off, please.”_

_Danny fought back a laugh as he carefully wiped the slime off his godson’s chest. “Baby’s tend to do that, you know.”_

_“It’s disgusting..” Tony said._

_“I’m with Tony on this one. Though the kid’s cute, I guess.” Rhodey added._

_“Have some respect for your godson, Rhodes.”_

_“My Godson?”_

_“Yes, you think I’m doing diaper duty alone? Think again, buddy.”_

_Rhodey chuckled at that._

_“Would you like to cut the cord, James?” Peggy asked, handing her husband the clips to clamp the baby’s cord._

_Daniel clamped the cord and took a pair of medical scissors from the first aid kit he brought with him, and handed them to Rhodes. “Right between the clamps, colonel.”_

_Rhodey cut the cord with just a little struggling, it was a lot tougher than it looked and the crunching was a little unsettling. But he managed. “So what’s his name, Tones?”_

_“Oliver.” Tony answered, “Oliver Edwin Virgil James Stark.”_

_“Edwin for Jarvis, James for our Rhodey over here. What does Virgil stand for?” Aunt Peg frowned at him._

_“Male form of Virginia.” Tony clarified._

_“Pepper?” Rhodey asked._

_“Yeah, Pepper.”_

_“Strong name for a strong little Omega.” Daniel agreed._

_“Steve would have been proud of him.” Peggy said softly._

_“He does resemble captain Rogers” Daniel said, “Quite a bit, but he’s got your nose and ears, Tony.”_

_“I don’t care, Ollie’s never gonna know. Not if I can help it. I’d rather have him think he’s the result of a one night stand than have him know he’s a goddamn lab experiment. He can never find out the truth.” Tony held his newborn son a little tighter and kissed the tiny head. “All he and his sister will ever know is that they are wanted and loved.”_

_Another contraction rippled through him, he delivered Ollie’s afterbirth shortly after. Two hours after Oliver had been born, Maria entered the world screaming her little head off. The tiny female Alpha only quieted down once she was next to her twin brother once again, as they had been in the womb._

_“Maria Theadora Anna Virginia Stark.” Tony could barely say her name, tears clouding his sight as he was reminded of his own mother. The others shared a worried look but Tony didn’t care, he was completely focused on his pups._

_“She looks like Barnes, same hair color and eyes, same nose, ears, rounded face. She could be the man’s twin.” Daniel muttered._

_“She’ll never know, either. Promise me, all three of you, that you’ll never say a word.” Tony glared at his companions and looked down at his pups. “They can’t ever find out.”_

*

**September, 2016**

**Oliver**

“So why did you break your promise?” He couldn’t believe it. All this time his papa had been lying to him, although he supposed papa’s reasoning had been sound. It was still hard to process.

“It was a necessary evil, considering the circumstances. Not telling you would only cause you stress.” Rhodey answered. The Alpha paused and frowned. “How long have you been listening, Thea?”

His sister slowly turned and sat up. “The entire time.” She confessed. “So it’s true? They are our sires?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Then why hasn’t it been on the news? SHIELD’s files were leaked, all their secrets spilled. This should’ve been out in the open.” Oliver was trying hard to wrap his head around it all, but it was so much to take in. Knowing that the reason he existed was because some scientist decided to play god… And how had they known that Barnes and Rogers were papa’s soul mates? It just brought more unanswered questions.

“Because Tony and JARVIS intercepted those files before they went on the Internet for everyone to see. They prevented the press from finding out about you, Thea and by extension Yalina, Harvey and Laura.”

“Wait, Tony did what?” Steve had gotten up from his seat and the Alpha looked pissed. Oliver didn’t like it one bit. This was supposed to be his sire? They may look alike but he was nothing like the Alpha in character. Not as far as he was concerned.

“He didn’t have a choice, Rogers.” Rhodey snapped back.

“Steve, sit down. You’re upsetting the pups.” Barnes tried to guide Rogers back into his seat but the blond Alpha wasn’t having it.

Oliver could feel Harvey gripping onto his arm, Yalina was awake and looking at Rogers with wide eyes. Her pupils blown wide and fear clearly present. The only one still sleeping was Laura. But she could sleep through a bombing.

“There’s always a choice.” Rogers growled.

“Steve, stop it ya punk. You’re scaring them.” Barnes gave his mate a good shove and managed to wrestle him back into his seat. “Knock it off, this ain’t the time or place.”

“No there wasn’t.” Rhodes snarled, “He had to do it in order to protect his pups. Your pup, Barnes’s pup. Oliver and Thea are walking targets for anyone that wants to get to Iron Man, Captain America or The Winter Soldier. And you can bet your ass there’s a lot of people out there that want to hurt either of you.”

There was a deafening silence for a few minutes. “So no, he didn’t have a choice, Rogers. So you better get your head out of your arse and get off your high horse, cause this isn’t a fight you can win.”

“Steve just drop it.” Barnes prevented Rogers from getting up. “Let’s just focus on protecting the pups and getting Stark back with them. The rest can wait.”

Well at least one of the Alphas had some common sense. So far, Barnes was the sire he liked best. Not that that meant much at all.

“Fine, alright. I’ll find the king, talk to miss Pots. Orchestrate a rescue mission.” Steve eventually relented, looking at Oliver one last time before leaving the room.

Barnes however, wasn’t leaving, the Alpha was hovering close by. Standing far enough from Oliver and his siblings to be respectful, but close enough to attend to their every beck and call should they need him.

“I’m keeping my eyes on you, Barnes.”

“Don’t mind” Barnes shrugged “Rather have you around, just in case. Just… gimme a chance.”

Oliver looked from one Alpha to another, the both of them seemed calm and at least civil towards one another. He really wondered if Uncle Rhodey was going to give Barnes the chance he was asking for. Time could only tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any internet at home, and am currently using the internet in the bus to upload this chapter. But I hope it answers some questions and opens up some new questions. I decided to leave Yalina's parentage for the next chapter. Also in the next chapter is the start of Tony's rescue, interactions between Bucky and the kids and the appearance of some new faces. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know that you think, I love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends some time with the kids, and Steve meets both familiar and new faces while he searches for Pepper.

**Bucky**

He carefully sat down on the floor and gave the little pup that was staring at him a gentle smile. He didn’t remember much of his past, just bits and pieces. What he did remember was a small part of a conversation between him and Steve. At least, he suspected it had actually happened. Sometimes it was difficult to distinguish memory from fantasy.

*

**_May, 1941_ **

_They were sitting outside on the fire escape, just listening to the sounds of New York City around them. A couple of young pups, barely five years old were playing down on the street below._

_“You know,” Bucky turned just a little to look his mate in the eyes. The smaller Alpha looked up at him, head cocked to the side just a little. “Some day you, me and our Omega will have pups. We’ll be fathers, Stevie, and we’ll show the world we’re great ones.”_

_“We don’t need to prove that to anyone but our Omega, our pups and ourselves, Buck. Nobody else matters.”_

_“I know, but I still want to prove I can be a great one. It’s all I ever wanted, Stevie. To be a father and have pups of my own. I just want a family.”_

*

**September, 2016**

He was pulled from his thoughts when one of the pups left the safety of Oliver and Thea’s warmth and approached him slowly. It was the little girl with dark hair and brown eyes. He’d say she was of Arab descent but he didn’t want to assume anything in regards to her parentage.

“Hi.” The seven year old whispered as she shuffled closer. “What’s your name?”

Bucky smiled at the child’s curiosity. “I’m-” he paused, “I’m James. What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Yalina.” The child answered softly, tipping her head forward to hide her face behind a curtain of her long dark hair.

“That’s a beautiful name, sweetheart. What does it mean?”

“It means soft or gentle in Arab. Papa says that’s what my daddy wanted to name me before daddy went to heaven.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that. So he settled for the first thing that came to mind. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Yalina looked up and gave him a small smile before shrugging her shoulders. “It’s okay, it happened a long time ago. I wasn’t born yet.” She tucked some of her hair behind an ear. “Why do you only have one arm?”

James looked at the metal stump of his left arm and smiled sadly at the pup. “I lost my arm a long time ago, and a doctor gave me a metal arm, but someone destroyed it recently. So it’s gone, the doctors here are trying to build me a new arm.”

“My papa could build you a new arm, he can build anything!” Yalina grinned, nodding happily as she studied the stump. “Yup he can build you a new one, you just have to ask nicely.”

“I’m sure he could, sweetheart.” He didn’t want to tell her it had been Stark that had destroyed his arm. Not that he blamed the man, not really. He’d have gone ballistic if his mom’s killer had been standing in front of him.

“Do you wanna help me draw? I’m trying to draw a new schematic for this little robot I’m building, but I keep messing up. I need some help.”

It surprised him that this little girl seemed so smart for her age, then again, Tony Stark was a genius. It wasn’t much of a stretch to assume his kids were too. “Sure, I’ll try. But I ain’t an expert on robots or anything, sweetheart.”

“That’s okay, you can keep me company!” Yalina smiled brightly at him and ran over to the coffee table to drag it over.

“Oh you done it now, Barnes…” Colonel Rhodes chuckled from the other side of the room.

It unnerved him just a bit. Had he done anything wrong already? “Done what?”

“She’s not gonna leave you alone, anymore. You realize that?” Rhodes nodded to the little pup that more or less plopped herself down in Bucky’s lap. “She’s gonna stick to you like an octopus and refuse to let go. She does that at times, I mean, it’s rare… But when she does it, she won’t shut up about her robots. She’s too much like Tony for that.”

“Mr. James, hold my ruler please.” Yalina grabbed a hold of his right hand and more or less pressed the ruler into it. Positioning it just right on the paper schematics laying on the table. “Don’t move, I just gotta draw a line.”

“Sure, sweetie.” He looked back up at Rhodes. “So I’m stuck here until she decides she’s done-?”

“Now hold it in a forty five degree angle.” Yalina manipulated the ruler in his hand.

“Like that?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, stay still.” Yalina scolded.

“Oh yeah, you’re stuck Barnes.” Rhodes laughed

“Mind if I join you?” Thea had approached them, taking a seat next to Bucky so she could see what her little sister was drawing.

“Only if you don’t steal my idea, Thee.” Yalina frowned and leaned back into him.

It was strange and yet comforting to have a little pup trust him so blindly. His inner Alpha was strangely pleased with the fact that his Omega’s pups had some form of trust in him. He didn’t have the same problem as Steve’s Alpha, he didn’t just see Thea as his pup. To him any of Tony’s pups were his pups, even if he hadn’t sired them.

“Don’t worry, Lina. I’m not going to.” Thea reassured her sibling, sitting down on Bucky’s right. “So what are drawing?”

“It’s a robot, like Dumm-E, U and Butterfingers.” Yalina turned to look at her older sister, cuddling closer to Bucky in the process.

He didn’t mind, it was kind of comforting to know one of the pups seemed to like him. “Who are Dummy, You and Butterfingers?”

“They’re papa’s Artificial Intelligence robots. He build them while in college.” Thea explained. “They run his entire workshop, well, more or less.”

“More or less?” For a moment he felt like a little kid. He didn’t know why but science fascinated him immensely. Maybe it was a thing he’d liked before HYDRA? It seemed to be the most probable scenario.

“They kinda have a will on their own.” Thea shrugged.

“And they make poisonous smoothies. Papa says they mean well but they haven’t figured out yet that Motor oil isn’t a good smoothie ingredient.” Yalina giggled, the little Omega focused back on her drawing and carefully added some lines. She was a sly little thing, manipulating his hand to hold the ruler with little trouble.

“Really?” That sounded like a potential hazard to him and he was surprised that Stark let those robots anywhere near his pups. Though neither of the girls seemed to fear the robots, if anything they were referring to them affectionately.

“Yeah, but they mean well. They’re just a bunch of electronic idiots.” Oliver had gotten up from his position on the couch and sat down on Bucky’s left, Laura cradled in his arms. That pup just seemed to sleep through everything…

The little Alpha boy, Harvey, clearly didn’t want to be left behind on the couch. The little Alpha took a seat behind him and promptly fell back asleep, using Bucky’s back as his personal pillow.

“My bot will be smarter, almost as smart as JARVIS was. Like FRIDAY or JOCASTA.”

“I’m sure he or she will be.” He didn’t doubt that for a single second, judging by what he’d seen of these kids so far.

“You’re a suck up, James.” Thea chuckled, shaking her head.

“Quite a big one at that.” Oliver added, “but, that makes you bearable to be around. So you got that going for you.”

“Thanks, I think.” He meant it, knowing that the pups were willing to spend some time with him, that he had a chance at a family. It meant the world to him.

“Doesn’t mean we’ll accept you… you’re miles away from that, if you’ll ever get there at all. We tolerate you, that’s all.” Oliver gave him a pointed look but made no effort to move away from him. He considered it to be a good sign.

Yalina let go of his hand and leaned back into his chest. “When is papa coming back? I miss him.”

He felt a sharp tug in his chest at those words. He honestly didn’t know when they would find Stark, or in what sort of condition the Omega would be. “I don’t know, but we’re gonna do everything we can to find him.”

*

**Steve**

He quite honestly felt like a bit of a dick the second he was out of the room. There were a million different ways of handling a situation like that and he’d gone ahead and chose the worst one. Yes, Tony was still hiding secrets and that didn’t sit well with his conscious, but, in this case the Omega had been right to do so. Steve was just too damn stubborn to admit it out loud. He regretted that now. He hadn’t meant to scare the pups, he hadn’t meant to come across as a total dick, but he still did it anyway. There was no excuse for that.

He ran a hand through his short blond hair and sighed. There wasn’t much he could do about that now though, so he better focus on getting Tony back. Make himself useful.

“What do you mean you haven’t found him yet?!”

Steve knew that voice, but the last time he heard it was..-

He’d barely turned the corner into the room the voice originated from when a fist connected with his jaw. He staggered back, hitting the wall behind him. He cupped his jaw and worked it slowly. Damn that had hurt.

“Sharon?” He looked at the smaller woman with wide eyes. The Beta’s glare was murderous and if it weren’t for the man holding her back, Steve would’ve been on his back, on the ground, getting the shit beaten out of him. The Alpha knew that much.

“Don’t you Sharon me, Rogers. This is your goddamn fault. You were supposed to talk to him. Not beat him to a pulp and abandon him!” Agent Carter looked ready to make another swing at him, but the man behind her managed to gently coax her away from Steve and faced the Beta.

“Sharon, honey. Why don’t you help Pepper and Peter with the rescue plan? I’ll deal with Captain Rogers over here.”

Sharon slowly exhaled and nodded, turning on her heel to join Pepper and T’Challa on the other side of the room. They were looking at a series of holographic images, maps if he had to take a guess. A young man of barely fifteen stood behind them. That had to be Peter. A low growl sounded to his right and he turned to look at the other man.

Steve seized the other Alpha up, the other man had less muscle mass but the glint in his eyes betrayed a sharp mind. The military uniform the other Alpha wore indicated that he was a colonel in the Army. Not the kind of man you would want to pick a fight with. Then again, neither was Steve himself. The serum gave him the upper hand, but he’d rather not spill more blood than was absolutely necessary.

“Look I know I messed up. Really messed up. But-”

“Damn straight you did.” The man’s brown eyes settled onto Steve. There was something familiar about him, but he just couldn’t place it. “And I promise you Rogers that if we don’t find Tony, I’m gonna rip you apart piece by piece. I don’t care what the mark on your shoulder says. You don’t fucking deserve him, and you don’t deserve his family. So why don’t you do us all a favor and sod the hell off?”

“I can’t. I made a mistake, a very, very grief mistake. But now that I know the truth I can’t leave. I can’t stay away.” Steve sighed. He would forever have to live with what he and Bucky had done to Tony, though at the time it had been in self defense. It didn’t make it right, not really. Especially not the part where both Alpha’s just abandoned their Omega. Even though neither Steve or Bucky had known the truth at the time.

“You should, Captain. You’d do us all a favor.”

“Harrold, could you come take a look at this?” Miss Potts’s voice broke the tension between the Alphas. Both of them made their way over to Pepper and stood on opposite ends of the table.

“We managed to obtain security footage from the facility in Siberia. FRIDAY if you will.” Pepper said.

“Of course, Madam.” FRIDAY’s Irish accent rang through the room.

*

_Tony was lying on the concrete floor of the Siberian facility. His arc reactor was out, his face completely covered in bruises, his lip was split. More importantly, the Omega wasn’t moving. A black clad military figure entered the far left of the screen, followed by five others. The special forces soldier seemed to look down at Tony and kicked the unconscious body none too gently._

_“How the mighty have fallen…” A distorted voice said. Whoever it was didn’t want to risk being recognized, that much was clear. The other soldiers worked to get Tony out of the suit, but there wasn’t anything FRIDAY could do to defend the Omega. The suit was offline, out of commission. And thus it was opened up very quickly. Thankfully Tony stayed unconscious as they dragged him out and threw him at the feet of the soldier in charge._

_The man in question bend down and pulled Tony up by his neck, leaving bruises in the form of fingers on his throat. “We’ll get what we want. Make sure he can’t escape. Leave his hands intact, break his legs.”_

_The footage flickered as the soldier pushed Tony in the arms of another soldier. Two more took swings at Tony’s lower legs until a set of audible cracks were heard and the footage cut off abruptly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to work Yalina's parentage into this chapter, but it just wouldn't work. So I'm postponing it until the next chapter. I also realize I'm a little late with posting, which is due to the move and the fact that my midterms are coming up. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the next. Comments and kuddo's give me fuel to write, I would love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yalina's parentage is revealed and Tony deals with Ross and Rumlow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture and rape featured in this chapter. If that's not your cup of tea, stop reading after the flashback.

**September, 2016**

**Tony**

A hand settled heavily against the back of his neck. He tried to struggle, tried to fight as he stared down at the trough filled with water. No. No. No. Not this again… They pushed him under, the cold water bit at his skin and hurt his eyes as he struggled to escape his captor’s grasp. But it was to no avail and for a moment he was back in a cave in Afghanistan.

*

**_June, 2008_ **

_His skin was crawling, tingling as the fire of his heat pooled in his abdomen and spiraled out. He knew it would hit him soon, he just hadn’t anticipated it would hit him while he was in captivity. It had already postponed itself a few weeks due to his injuries. A hand brushed his hair from his feverish forehead and the smell of Alpha assaulted his senses. Tony knew it was the doctor that had saved his life, the same man that cut a hole in his sternum and had inserted an electromagnet into his chest. Not that his Omega cared about any of that at the moment._

_He whined softly as the hand retreated, reaching out for the Alpha that was so close by. All it took was one coupling, one knotting and his heat could be over in a day. Getting pregnant by the doctor was far from ideal and he really didn’t want to have another child, but it sure beat his captors finding out about his heat. He doubted they would be gentle or let him out of their sight if he got pregnant by one of them. That was his worst case scenario. At least the doctor seemed like a good man, an honest and honorable Alpha if he ever saw one._

_Surely Pepper and Rhodey would forgive him, Oliver and Thea probably wouldn’t mind having a younger sibling. That left Obie… Obie wouldn’t like it one bit, then again, Obie wouldn’t have to know. He kept Ollie and Thee hidden for a few years, he could do it again. Piece of cake._

_“Please…” His voice was hoarse from screaming. Every day they took him to a separate room and drowned him in water. It was only a matter of time before they came back for him. This was going to be his only chance._

_“I- I can’t. My faith-”_

_“Please. Don’t let them-” He cut off abruptly and tried to calm his own breathing as his mind slipped into a state of panic. He couldn’t endure another day of water-boarding. He couldn’t bear them to find out about his current condition. He couldn’t let them take him again._

_“You’re not in a right mind set, you should rest.” The doctor tried to pull away but Tony held on to the man’s wrist, wide brown eyes meeting the doctor’s lighter eyes._

_“I am. Please doc, I need you-” He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. “I need you to knot me. Knock me up, stop this heat before they find out.”_

_“You’ll regret this, Mr. Stark. For the rest of your life. And that’s no environment for a child.” The doctor frowned down upon him but didn’t pull away. As if he was actually starting to consider it, despite his reluctance._

_“I won’t. Please, I promise you I won’t. It’ll be loved, I guarantee it. There’s no one else here that I’d even consider asking this, so please doc. Please I’m begging you, help me. I’ll do anything.” Tony’s mind was racing. “You have a family?”_

_He let out a soft breath at the doctor’s nod. “Okay good, I’ll hire you, get you and your family green cards. Get you full visitation rights to the child, just please doc, don’t let them get to me while I’m like this.”_

_For a moment everything went quiet. Precious seconds ticked away when he finally heard the doc’s sigh. “Alright. If you are absolutely sure, then I will help you.”_

_“I am.”_

_The bed dipped behind him as the Alpha laid down beside him on the small, thin mattress. It was all far from ideal, but at least it was consensual at this point. The Alpha undressed them both slowly, his touches brief and almost clinical. But it was still better than the possible alternative, still better than being raped._

_Fingers circled his hole and easily entered him, causing him to whine and push back against them. They were replaced by something larger, thicker and he couldn’t help but moan as the Alpha raised his leg and finally slipped into him. His heat hazed mind took over, his body reacting on pure instinct as they fucked. It wasn’t love, it wasn’t what the movies always showed him. But at least it was compassionate and gentle, an act done out of mercy rather than an act of soul mates. But he’d forever be grateful to the good doctor nonetheless._

_He finally came with a soft cry as the knot settled in him, the Alpha whined softly as he pumped his cum into Tony. The Omega closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to whatever god could be out there. This had to work, for all of their sakes. Though mostly for his own._

_They laid together on the cot for several hours in silence until Tony couldn’t take it anymore. “So what’s your family like?”_

_“What do you mean?” The Alpha yawned._

_“You have a wife? Kids?”_

_“Yes, my wife and I have three sons. All of them Alphas. There’s Ahmed, my oldest of sixteen, he fights for the Desert Sword team. Sinbad, is what they call him. My second son is Abdul, he’s thirteen, says he wants to be a lawyer. And my youngest of ten is named Aakil.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Intelligent or thoughtful.” The doctor chuckled, “Ironically he wants to be a superhero like his brother. He rushes into things without thinking.”_

_Tony couldn’t help but laugh softly at those words. That was funny and it sort of reminded him of his little Thea. God how he missed her. He missed Oliver too, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. He just missed them so much… Was he ever going to see any of them again?_

_“What about you?”_

_“Hmmm?” Tony tried to look over his shoulder to read the Alpha’s expression._

_“Do you have a mate? Children?”_

_“I have a mark…” He answered softly, “An eagle, a wolf and a leopard.”_

_“You have two Alphas?” The doctor sounded surprised, then again, having more than one mate was rare._

_“Yeah, Never met them. Doubt I ever will, though.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be. I have a family to return to, anyway.” Tony sighed softly, “I got two kids, an Omega boy and an Alpha girl. Oliver and Thea, they’re five and a half.”_

_“Twins? You’re truly blessed then, you must be very proud.”_

_“I am very proud of them. They’re smart little buggers, always getting their noses into things. But they’re incredibly sweet and kind. Pretty sure they don’t get that from me.”_

_The doctor chuckled. “I’m pretty sure they do Mr. Stark.”_

_Tony smiled. “Thanks, but call me Tony. It feels weird to… well, to be stuck like this and still be on a last name basis.”_

_“Tony, it is.”_

_“What do I call you?” Tony asked._

_“My name is Yinsen.”_

*

**September, 2016**

**Tony**

Someone pulled him up just as the last remains of air threatened to leave his lungs. He gasped for breath, his chest and lungs screaming in pain as they sucked the air back into his body. His dulled senses cleared up a bit, his vision becoming clearer as he stared up into the eyes of his captor.

“Your pups, Stark. Where are they?” Ross glared down at him, hatred plain on his face.

“Go to hell.” Tony spat at the general’s feet. There was no way in hell that he’d give his pups up to this monster. He’d take that secret down with him into his grave.

“I was afraid you might say that.” Ross gestured something to the soldier guarding the door. The huge metal door slid open and a figure was carried in by two more soldiers. “We picked this young man up in the desert of Afghanistan. He and his little group claimed they weren’t terrorists fighting against the US Army. I’m not convinced. Maybe you know him.” Ross paused, a creepy, almost satisfied smile slowly took over his features as the young man was dragged forward.

He recognized the young Alpha the minute he came into the light. Ahmed. “Sinbad.” Tony whispered.

The young Alpha gave a lopsided smile in return. “Don’t give them anything, not a word Tony.”

“Oh how sweet… he thinks we’re gonna hurt him to get to you.” Ross laughed. The general nodded to someone behind Tony.

The hand on his neck tightened its grip and pushed him down with his cheek against the concrete floor. He closed his eyes in defeat and drew in a sharp breath as his pants were ripped off his body. His broken bones grinded together. He couldn’t stop the groan of pain that escaped him.

“What are you-?” Ahmed’s eyes widened with realization, “Get the fuck off him, you monsters!”

“Not a word, Sinbad.” Tony snapped, crying out as Rumlow forced his way into him. “Not a goddamn word!”

“How many pups does Stark have?” Ross asked, calm and seemingly unaffected by his surroundings. The goddamn son of a bitch was gonna die. If not by Tony’s hand then by Rhodey’s, Pepper’s, hell maybe even Steve or Barnes. But he was a dead man walking, that much Tony knew for sure.

“Two.” Ahmed answered, voice shaking as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Rumlow pushed him down further and picked up his pace, grunting into Tony’s ear. The Omega cried out softly as a new wave of pain assaulted his senses.

“We both know that’s not true” Ross said “How many pups?”

“Two”

“Stop lying to me! How many?”

“There’s two! I swear to god there’s just two!” Ahmed cried out.

“Really? Then how come we found a third birth certificate?”

Oh god no. Ross knew. He knew about Yalina, possibly Harvey and Laura as well. The game was up now, they could lie all they want but Ross wasn’t going to drop it.

“I- I don’t…” Ahmed looked to Tony for answers.

Tony cried out as Rumlow forced his knot into him and struggled to control his breathing. It was a good thing he was on some of the strongest hormones available these days. It would prevent an unwanted pregnancy, but it wouldn’t do anything for the pain or humiliation he just went through. “How’d you find out?”

“You really think I wouldn’t? I got some of the best tech people in the world working for me. It was just a matter of time.” Ross grinned, “Now that we got that little detail out of the way, where are the pups?”

“I don’t know.” Ahmed admitted.

“He’s telling the truth, he doesn’t know.” Tony growled out in his attempt to snap at Rumlow.

“What a shame… he seemed so helpful.” Ross tutted, the general pulled a gun from his belt and pointed it to Ahmed’s temple. “But maybe you’d like to help me, Stark? Tell me where your pups are, and I’ll let you both live.”

It was a lie, a blatant lie and both of them knew it. Ross was gonna pull that trigger whether Tony told him the truth or not. One look into Ahmed’s eyes told him the young Alpha knew it too. That settled his decision. “I send them to Everett Ross.”

He flinched and looked away as Ross’s finger closed around the trigger. A single tear running down his face as the echoing and deafening sound of a gunshot rang. Yinsen. He’d failed in protecting the man’s oldest pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I decided to put a quick update out there. I felt a little guilty for being late with my update. The next update will be on friday, as always. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think! I loved all of the comments on the latest chapter and it inspired me to write this one. So keep them coming because they are my fuel! Love you guys, you guys rule!
> 
> * If anyone wants to reach me for questions or story discussion that you don't want to include in the comments, you can do so at storydiscussion@gmail.com


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's rescue is discussed and we see some interactions through Rhodey's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited for this story that I couldn't stop writing. So I decided to get this chapter out early, I just couldn't help myself. Hopefully you guys like it.

**_15th March, 2009_ **

_Tony smiled down at the tiny little pup in his arms. She had a head full of dark hair that stuck up in a stubborn, unruly mess. Ten fingers, ten toes and the cutest little nose that Tony had ever seen. And she was so incredibly sweet. Barely cried in the last few hours after her birth._

_“She’s so small.” Ahmed was sitting beside him, looking wide eyed at the tiny pup on Tony’s chest. The Alpha had been there in his father’s place, to support Tony through labor._

_“All pups are.” Tony chuckled, “I’m sure you were once this small.”_

_“Doubt it, I was pretty big at birth. That’s what my father told me, anyway.” Ahmed smiled down at the tiny little girl and gently nudged her little hand with a finger._

_“Why am I not surprised?” Tony shook his head and placed a kiss into the pups soft hair._

_“Tony?” Daniel entered the nesting room with Oliver and Thea in tow. The older Omega was holding them back for now, but Tony could see his Uncle Danny was struggling._

_“Let ‘em through, Uncle Danny. I’m sure these monsters are buzzing with excitement.”_

_As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Oliver and Thea came running. The twins plopped down on a pillow on either side of him and leaned over to get a better look._

_“She’s tiny.” Thea said, gently grabbing hold of a little foot. “So soft, too!”_

_“Were we that tiny, papa?” Oliver asked, carefully rubbing his little hand on Lina’s back._

_“Yes you were.” Tony answered, gently prying off all the little hands from Yalina’s body. “Now how about we just look at the baby, I know everyone wants to touch her, but she’s only been in this world for a few hours. Let’s give her some time to adjust her senses to our world._

_The twins let out a disappointed groan but let go of the little baby, opting to smile and wave at their little sister instead._

_“Can she hear us, papa?” Thea looked up at him._

_“Yeah she can, what do you want to tell her?”_

_“Hmmm…”_

_“Oh, I know!” Oliver exclaimed, “Hey baby, I’m your brother Oliver. Not your biggest brother, cause that’s Ahmed, but I’m your bigger brother…”_

_“And I’m Thea, I’m your bigger sister.”_

_“Yup, and when you’re a little bigger we’ll show you all the best places to play at.” Oliver made a big gesture with his arms to emphasize his words._

_“And you get to meet Nana and Poppa, and Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper.” Thea said._

_“Yeah! Poppa, come look!” Ollie waved Uncle Danny over._

_The older Omega merely chuckled and carefully sat down behind Oliver, lifting the overexcited pup up into his lap. “I see her Ollie, she’s beautiful Tony."_

_“Yeah,” Tony grinned, “She is. Just like her papa.” The younger Omega smiled mischievously and carefully gathered the infant in his arms. “And I bet she’d like to meet her Poppa.”_

_Daniel took the baby from Tony very carefully and grinned down at the tiny human being in his arms. “God, look at you sweetheart. Your Nana is gonna adore you just as much as I do…”_

*

**September, 2016**

**Steve**

“Jesus…” Harrold’s face had lost all color, and a quick look around the room revealed that the others, including Steve himself, didn’t look much better. Dear god, Tony… He didn’t want to imagine what the Omega was currently going through. It made him sick to his stomach to think about it, he could feel the bile rising in his throat. Thankfully he made it to the nearest bin before he lost his lunch and dinner.

Tony…

Yeah, he had cursed the man. Fought against him. But he never, ever wanted to see the man being broken. God, they broke his legs. And it was all Steve’s fault. He spat the last remainders of bile into the bin and straightened up to face the others again. They looked at him with something akin to sympathy, there wasn’t much of it, but there was some. He took it as a good sign, maybe he could set things right after all.

“Where did they take him?” He resisted the urge to growl at the A.I for the silence that followed.

“You are not qualified to receive the answer to that question, Captain.” FRIDAY quipped.

He could’ve sworn she sounded angry at him, but she was a computer, computers couldn’t get angry at you. Or could they? Then again, she was made by Tony Stark himself, so he shouldn’t be surprised she had emotions programmed into her.

“FRIDAY, please. I know you’re angry and you have every right to be, but I just want to find him. I want to bring him home-.”

“Oh now you want to find him?”

“Harrold, not now.” Pepper intervened before Steve could answer. “Let’s just focus on getting Tony back.” “FRIDAY, where is Tony?”

“I’ve managed to track the boss’s location down to Colorado, but the signal disappears there. According to my calculations the most likely scenario is that Mr. Stark has been taken into the mountains or to an underground compound.”

“So we don’t have an exact location on him?” Sharon bit the nail on her thumb and looked to her left to an equally worried Peter.

“I’m afraid not, miss Carter.” FRIDAY answered.

“No, but it’s a start.” Steve spoke up, he could work with this. There had to be something they could do with that information. Things they could plot out. The sooner they got to Tony, the better.

“As much as I hate to admit it” Harrold said, “But Rogers has a point. It’s a start.”

Steve almost couldn’t believe his ears. Was the other Alpha actually on his side for a change, however brief that may be? Not that he was gonna comment on that, he didn’t want to mess up whatever frail alliance they had for now. He focused his attention back on the holograms in front of him, recognizing them as maps of the Rocky mountains now. So Tony was last seen near the Rocky’s in Colorado, the most strategic path was to hide him underground, away from prying eyes.

“FRIDAY, do you have any current schematics of the cave systems in that area?”

“I’m sorry Captain Rogers, but it appears that information is classified. Someone is deliberately withholding it.”

“Can you crack it?” Pepper asked.

“Given a few hours, yes, miss Pots.” FRIDAY said.

“Good, get on it. Meanwhile we’ll take a look at the drive that Oliver gave to one of you.” Harrold spoke up.

“Wait a second, how do you know about that STARK drive?” He was confused by Harrold’s words. As far as Steve knew, the man had never seen that drive arrive in Wakanda. Unless the other Alpha knew more about this generations protocol than he was letting on. It didn’t sit well with Steve.

*

**_9th April, 2013_ **

_“Poppa?”_

_Oliver sat down in the chair by the hospital bed and looked at the frail figure of his grandfather. His Poppa had gotten sick about a week prior, and according to Papa he wasn’t gonna get better. It made him sad to think about it. He just couldn’t imagine losing his Poppa, ever. But Dum-Dum and Sharon said that it was just a matter of time. That Poppa was losing the battle with something called cancer._

_His Poppa was the strongest Omega Oliver knew. It was hard to think his Poppa could ever lose any kind of battle. He cried quietly at his Poppa’s bedside and held the cold, clammy hand in his own. His Poppa’s fingers twitched a little._

_“Ollie…”_

_“Yeah it’s me,” Oliver wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie, “Hey Poppa.”_

_“Ollie…”_

_“Did Papa tell you? I’m getting new siblings today.” Oliver sighed, “Apparently they’re called Harvey, he’s an eight year old Alpha, and Laura, she’s a three year old Omega. Papa says that their mommy died and their daddy left them. So he’s gonna be their Papa now. Papa calls it adoption, I’m not sure what that means, but I guess it means you take in a child that’s not your own?”_

_His Poppa didn’t answer and the only sound in the room was Poppa’s labored breathing and the beeping of the machines. Poppa was wheezing by now, it sounded scary and the monitors bleeping softly in the background did nothing to ease Ollie’s fears._

_“Ollie?” His Papa entered the room and kneeled down beside his chair. “Ollie, how about you keep Thea company for a bit.”_

_“I don’t want to leave Poppa…”_

_“I know, Sport. But Poppa needs his rest. And so do you. Come on, buddy.” Papa carefully lifted him out of the chair and gently pushed him towards the door. He didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave his Poppa’s side. Papa made him go._

_They were nearly at the door when a loud beep sounded through the room. Papa turned around and ran back to Poppa’s bed. He pressed a red button and started yelling for a nurse. A minute later five people came into the room, including cousin Sharon and Uncle Harry. They pushed past him and paid no attention to him at first._

_“Call it.” One of the doctors said after a few tense minutes._

_“Daniel Sousa, deceased at 3pm on April 9th, 2013.”_

_It was the first time he’d seen Uncle Harry and Papa cry at the same time._

*

**September, 2016**

**Laura**

She woke with a little yawn and looked around the room. She was in Ollie’s arms, safe and protected from the stranger sitting to his right. The strange man was a little scary, but he had a nice smile. Lina seemed to like the strange Alpha, and she never liked anyone that wasn’t Papa.

“Hello darling.” The Alpha greeted, causing her to cuddle closer to Ollie.

“’S okay, Laura. He’s okay.”

“Hi.” She gave the Alpha a little wave.

The man’s smile was warm and he looked very kind as he returned her little wave. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Laura… I’m six.” She briefly hid her face by pressing it to Ollie’s chest before looking back at the Alpha.

“Six, already? You’re quite the little lady, then.” The man laughed softly.

“Yeah.” Laura grinned. She liked this man. He was nice. “What’s your name?”

“I’m James.”

“Can I call you Jim?”

“Sure, course you can.”

She could see Thea smiling at Jim. It was nice to see her sister’s smile, she didn’t smile often enough in Laura’s opinion.

 

**Rhodey**

He watched the exchange carefully before determining that Barnes was no direct threat to his youngest godchild. Laura… she was the smallest and the most fragile of them all. Harvey being a close second. Neither of the two young children ever had proper parental figures before Tony. Their mother had always been working, their father had abandoned them before Laura had been born. These two kids pretty much raised themselves before Tony came along.

To see Laura interacting with an Alpha, with one of Tony’s soul mates no less, it brought a conflicting set of emotions he couldn’t really place. On one hand he really wanted to punch the living shit out of Barnes for what he’d done to Tony. On the other hand, maybe there was more to the man than he’d previously thought. There clearly was a side of Barnes that was fit to be a father, somewhere. Not he’d ever admit that to the brainwashed assassin.

He looked away from the exchange to see Wilson and Lang walk into the room. The two were quietly conversing amongst themselves, pointing to their necks as they walked. It was odd and he rubbed his own neck in a subconscious gesture. His own soul mark was located in his neck, had been since he was twelve years old. A fox, a falcon and an ant-

Oh fucking hell. How had he not seen that before… As a matter of fact, how had Tony missed it. It seemed so glaringly obvious now that he thought on it. And maybe that was the problem… Maybe that’s how everyone had missed it. Well, and nobody probably knew who the fox was in the mark.

He quickly turned his gaze back on Barnes and the pups when he felt the prying eyes of Sam and Scott settle on him. Nope, he was not gonna go into that territory right now. He had to watch the pups, Tony’s pups, his freaking godchildren. He couldn’t get distracted by anything else right now.

“Hey.”

Fuck.

“How you holding up, man?” Sam approached him and stood on his right, Scott hovered behind Sam and was watching him intently with those deep brown eyes of his. It was a little unnerving to say the least…

“I’m doing fine. Watching the kids, and Barnes. Specifically Barnes.”

“I know what you mean, don’t like him either. But Cap trusts him. That’s good enough for me. He’s incredibly annoying, though.” Sam said.

“It’s not enough for me. And you’re right, he is incredibly annoying.”

“You know I can hear you, right? I’m sitting right here.” Barnes looked at them from over his shoulder.

“Tell somebody who cares, Barnes.” Rhodes rolled his eyes and focused back on the kids.

“Stop moving, I can’t sleep!” Harvey hit Barnes’s back, clearly he wasn’t happy with being woken from his nap.

For a moment everybody froze, waiting on what Barnes would do to the child. But the former assassin merely smiled and shook his head in amusement. “I think someone needs to go to-”

“Don’t say the word!” Rhodey warned Barnes, but he was too late…

“Bed.”

The effect was near immediate, the whining started and Laura put on an impressive show of the waterworks. Barnes looked at the kids with wide eyes, clearly out of his element. Those panicked eyes turned to him and he really had to fight back the laugh that was bubbling in his chest. One quick look to his right showed him that Scott wasn’t even pretending to be holding back. The Beta was openly giggling at Barnes’s misery.

He coughed back his own laugh and straightened up, marching over to the kids he picked Laura up without a word and tapped Barnes on the shoulder. “Get up, we’re doing these two first. Sam, Scott, can you round up these three monsters?”

“But it’s eight pm! I’m too old to go to bed at eight pm!” Oliver protested.

“I don’t care, mister. If I say you’re going to bed, you’re going to bed.” Rhodey gave the pup a pointed look and turned on his heel, shifting a crying Laura in his arms.

“And you stop that right now.” He scolded the little girl, “We both know those are fake.”

“But I don’t wanna go to bed.”

“Too bad, you’re going.”

“Wow, never took you for a drill sergeant.” Sam chuckled.

“This is nothing.” Thea grumbled, “He’s evil when he wants to be.”

“You keep grumbling like that, young lady. And I’ll show you how evil I can be.”

Rhodey marched the group to a set of rooms near his own and pointed to the first room on his right. “Oliver, Thea, that’s yours.”

“They’re sharing?” Barnes looked surprised at that little revelation.

“They have since the womb, there’s nothing on this planet that can separate them. So Tony just let’s them share a room and let’s ‘em sleep in the same bed.”

“Come on, Ollie.” Thea guided her brother into their designated room and closed the door behind them. The general sign that they didn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. Well, so much for saying goodnight.  
He’d cut them a break for now, they had a rough week so far. He didn’t blame the kids for acting out a little.

The next door he opened up was Harvey’s. The little Alpha opened the door to his room but waited in the doorway. A sign that he did want a goodnight from his Uncle Rhodey.

“You can put Yalina in the room next to Harvey’s, Laura will sleep in my room.”

Barnes nodded and disappeared into the room with Lina on his arm. “Scott, do me a favor, keep an eye on him? Make sure he does the whole-”

“Routine right? Yeah sure.”

He watched as Scott followed after Barnes. He sincerely hoped Barnes wouldn’t revolt back to the soldier while he was alone with Lina and Scott, but he hadn’t done so, so far. And he was wiling to give the man the benefit of doubt. He already knew he was going to regret that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! We got some more info on where Tony's being held, we know where Harvey and Laura came from. And we got some Uncle Rhodey thoughts. As always let me know what you guys think, if you want more Bucky, Steve or Uncle Rhodey pov or if you want to switch back to Tony. I'd love to hear from you!


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The generations protocol is explained and we get a glimpse of a moment between the twins.

**_Two days before Siberia, September 2016_ **

**_Tony_ **

_“Hey, do you wanna see something cool?”_

_This had to work, it simply had to. He had one chance to get Steve on his side, to prevent the Alpha from tearing the team apart. He had one chance to convince Steve that the accords weren’t the end of everything they had ever worked for._

_One chance to introduce Steve to the twins some day. Why had he kept them hidden in the first place? He’d known back then it was stupid decision, but he had convinced himself he was hiding them away to protect them. The only one he’d been protecting was himself… But not anymore. He had to tell Steve, he had to tell him everything before it was too late._

_“I pulled something from dad’s archive’s. Felt timely.” He showed Steve the little black box in his hands as he made his way over to the conference table._

_He opened it, revealing two old looking inkt pens sitting on a velvet cushion, and set it down on the table. “FDR signed the land lease bill with these in nineteen forty one. Provided support to the allies when they needed it most.”_

_Steve’s lip set in a thin line as he looked up at Tony. “Some would say he brought our country closer to war.”_

_Why did Steve have to be so damn difficult all the fucking time? Tony slowly released his breath and mentally counted to ten. “See, if not for these you wouldn’t be here.”_

_“I’m trying to-” He rubbed his forehead and let his hand drop._

_“What do you call it?” Tony sat down in the chair opposite Steve and looked at the Alpha intently._

_“That’s an Olive Branch.” The Omega frowned and slowly leaned back in his chair. “Is that what you call it?”_

_Steve barely batted an eye at him and looked around the room. “Is Pepper here? I didn’t see her.”_

_That goddamn bastard had to bring that up… Tony and Pepper, they tried being each others mate. They had put in the effort and had tried to do the whole domestic family life thing, but in the end, neither of them could overcome their pre-programmed soul mates situation. So they decided to split, stay friends. But their relationship was over. His Omega had taken a big beating when Pepper left, not physically, but mentally she left a gaping hole._

_“We’re kinda…” God he didn’t know how to say this… “Well not kinda,”_

_“Pregnant?” There was a strange glint in Steve’s eyes, though the Alpha managed to hide it very quickly. Was Steve jealous of Pepper potentially knocking Tony up?_

_“No!” Tony blurted out immediately, “No, definitely not.”_

_He should just tell Steve the truth… about everything. “We’re taking a break. Indefinitely. It’s nobody’s fault.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Tony. I didn’t know.” Steve said, though the smug little bastard seemed anything but sorry._

_“So many things have happened and I really thought that the accords could stabilize-”_

_Steve got up from his chair and turned his back to Tony. “Tony, I don’t want to hear another word about them.”_

_“Steve listen to me, this could-”_

_“No Tony, I’m done listening.” Steve shook his head and made his way to the door. His hand was on the handle when Tony finally reached the Alpha and laid a hand on his wrist._

_“Just hear me out, Steve. There’s something else-”_

_He had to tell Steve, he had to tell him now or his lose his chance forever._

_“I’m sorry Tony, but I’m done.” Steve pulled his arm free and opened the door, leaving Tony behind in the conference room._

_“You’re a father and so is Barnes…” Tony murmured into the empty room. Another chance blown, another opportunity wasted…_

*

**September, 2016**

**Steve**

The room seemed to freeze around them as all eyes settled on Harrold. T’Challa was looking at his guests with great interest. Almost like a cat staring at an object in order to learn its deepest, darkest secrets. Though Steve supposed that in a way, that was exactly what was going on.

“Because I helped Tony design the generations protocol.” Harrold finally answered after a few tense moments. “We knew that one day something would happen to him. His enemies would catch up to him or his heart would give out. So we designed a protocol for JARVIS, and later on reprogrammed it for FRIDAY. It protects the pups in case anything happens to Tony. To protocol deploys little beacons, called the descendant beacons, from STARK tower and sends them to specific recipients across the world. Sharon Carter, Peter Parker, Dum-Dum Dugan, Henry Allen, James Rhodes, Virginia Potts, Bruce Banner, Antoine Tripp, Marcus Carter, Ahmed Ho and Harrold Carter are the recipients of the beacons. We are the team that gets tasked with taking care of those pups and, if necessary, retrieving Tony or recovering his body.”

“Wait a second, Dum-Dum Dugan?” He must have misheard that one, even if Duke was alive he had to be above a hundred years old by now.

“Yes, the old man can still kick ass. Though it’s his grandson that’s mostly doing the fighting now. Dugan, he’s close to the Starks. Both Tony’s and Oliver’s first word was Dum-Dum.” Harrold explained.

A little pang went through him at hearing those words. Dugan had been there for Tony and Oliver when Steve hadn’t. His old friend had most likely watched over Steve’s mate in his absence. It really made him feel like an even bigger failure, but at the same time he felt grateful to all the Alpha’s in Tony’s life. They’d done what Steve couldn’t..

“Really? Dum-Dum was their first word?” A sad, gentle smile played on his features. “What was Thea’s?”

“No.” Harrold answered.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Just like Buck.” A short silence followed.

“If you don’t mind me interrupting..” FRIDAY’s voice cut through the silence “But you were referring to the drive, Colonel?”

“Right.” Harrold cleared his throat “That drive contains all the information you need to know about Tony’s kids. Schedules, allergies, exercise routines, medical information, parentage, the whole works. It’s really just a tool to make sure the pups are well cared for.”

“And Tony’s will and testament.” Pepper added softly “Just in case he doesn’t make it.”

“He will.” Steve simply couldn’t imagine not finding Tony alive, he had to find him alive.

“Steve.”

“No, we’re done talking about that. We will find him alive, even if it’s the last thing I do.” The alternative was simply unacceptable.

*

_**24th December, 2009** _

_**Thea** _

_“Ollie, wait up!”_

_Her brother was always running off, and it wasn’t fun. Usually because she was the one that could run after him. She cut across the field and ran into the tree line her brother had disappeared into. She didn’t know what he’d seen this time, but quite frankly, she didn’t care either. She was still gonna kick his butt into next week._

_“What’s your name?”_

_Wait a second, that was Ollie. But who was he talking to? She made her way through the trees and shrubbery without hesitation but froze once she spotted her brother in a clearing. He was talking to another boy, another Omega by the look of it. The other boy was around their age, six or seven if she had to take a guess. But he seemed withdrawn and unnaturally shy. The way he leaned away from Oliver and tried to make himself small, it didn’t sit well with her. Had he been hurt by someone?_

_“I’m… I’m Roy.” The boy finally stammered out, “Roy Harper.”_

_“Nice to meet you, I’m Oliver.”_

_She stepped forward and winced as a twig snapped under her feet. Oh snaptwit. Why did these things always happen to her…_

_“Please don’t run!” She called out as the boy staggered back, eyes wide with fear at the sight of the little Alpha._

_“It’s okay, Roy. This is my sister, Thea. She’s a dork, she’s not gonna hurt you.”_

_“Who are you calling a dork, doofus?” She loved her brother to death but he could be so annoying at times. “You’re the biggest dork ever.”_

_“Am not.” Oliver argued, sticking out his tongue at her._

_Roy giggled softly at the exchange of the twins and carefully took a step towards Thea. “Hi.”_

_“Hey.” She greeted, holding out a hand for Roy to take._

_A jolt went through her the moment their hands touched and judging by the little jump that Roy had made, he had felt it as well. She watched in fascination as a mark began etching its way on the back of her right hand. A slim looking wolf curled around a strange looking badger. She hadn’t known it back then, but the day she met Roy was the day her soul mark had appeared on her body._

*

**September, 2016**

**Thea**

She traced the mark on the back of her hand with a soft sigh. She missed him so much. Roy was her other half, her soul mate and had been since the day they met. The wolf and the Honey Badger, it sort of fit. Roy definitely was the more volatile of the two of them, and he always had to watch his strength around others. Back when they met, Roy had just escaped from a laboratory. She never fully understood what kind of experiments Roy had gone through, but she knew they hadn’t been pleasant. Whatever it had been, it had turned Roy into some sort of superhuman. Maybe that’s why they fit together so well…

Oliver groaned and shifted in her arms, her brother had fallen asleep on with his head on her chest. Despite his numerous protests that he wasn’t tired. She knew Ollie better than that.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like he didn’t have to worry about anything at all. It was his best look yet. She buried her nose into his hair and breathed in his soothing scent, he smelled like a fresh spring morning, freshly mown grass and the distinct smell of pine. She smiled into his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. She tried to fight back a yawn, but she was rapidly losing her own battle with sleep. Her eyes slowly drifted and her breathing evened out as she joined her brother in the land of dreamers. Though she could’ve sworn there was a figure standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know if you did. I realize it's short, sorry about that I've just been really busy with my College Exams lately. But good news, I passed all of them!
> 
> So right now I finally have some time to NaNo and the new chapter is my focus point today. So keep tuned, another update is coming soon!
> 
> ~ Comments are my fuel and are much appreciated. ~


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of Tony and we find out what's going on with Oliver and Thea.

**September, 2016**

**Tony**

Numb. That was the only way to describe what he was feeling. He didn’t even register Rumlow pulling out forcefully, or the door slamming shut behind him. The only thing he could see was Ahmed on the ground, a bullet hole through his skull. And oh god all that blood. He didn’t even care that he himself was bleeding, his own blood didn’t matter. But Ahmed… Oh god Ahmed…

Sobs escaped his lips, an anguished cry torn from him as his hands hovered over the body next to him. He had traded one life for another, one child for his own. Without a second thought. Sobs continued to escape him as he cried. He failed Yinsen, had failed him miserably. What would the Alpha say if he could see the situation Tony was in. How angry and disappointed would he be if he could see how Tony had caused the death of his oldest pup.

A hand landed heavy in his neck and started dragging him away from the body. Tony cried out, reaching for Ahmed even though he knew it was all futile. He cried silently as he was dragged off, pain occasionally flared up but he was used to that by now. Tony’s last hope was that Ross had bought the lie, that he wouldn’t find Ollie and Thea no matter how hard the bastard tried.

He heard the cracking sound of a radio, some incoherent voice speaking on the other side of the line. He was dropped at someone’s feet, neatly polished black shoes basically glaring at him.

“Well?” That was Ross…

Despair washed over him as he looked up and saw the smirk on the general’s face. No. No that couldn’t be true. He set up decoys, false trails for Ross to go after. There was no way in hell that Ross had figured it out, not on his own.

“Good, bag ‘em and tag them.”

Or maybe he had…

*

**_29th of May, 1971_ **

_Laughter filled the air as she watched the group of children run around. This was home to her, her safe haven after so many years of war. Margaret Carter had seen so many things, both good and bad. She deserved peace after a lifetime of war. A giggle came from the infant in her lap and she smiled down upon her little godson. She loved her own children unconditionally, it was only rivaled by her love for her Omega and the little pup in her lap._

_Tony Stark was her little sunshine in the darkness of her past. A little beacon of hope to the former member of the SSR. Peggy gently grabbed Tony’s little hand and cooed at the baby, earning her another giggle._

_“Hey Peg, who’s this little tyke?” Tim walked up to her and sat down on her left, smiling at Tony’s toothless smile. “You didn’t tell me You and Dan had another one.”_

_“Oh no, he’s not mine. This is Howard’s son, Tony. He’s my godson.”_

_“Howard’s son? So this is the elusive Anthony.” Dugan waved at the baby, grinning when Tony copied the gesture. “Ain’t you cute? May I, Peg?”_

_“Of course.” She carefully shifted Tony in her hold and handed the infant to Dugan. The Soldier carefully took the baby and gently bounced him on a knee. “Heya bud, I’m your uncle Tim.”_

_Tony merely grinned up at Dugan and started babbling away. “Dabba awa.”_

_“Oh really? What he’d do next?” Dugan winked at Peg and looked down at little Tony._

_“Jaja awba.”_

_“No! Did he really? What a rascal..”_

_“Naja, wooh.”_

_“That darned Barnes… and what did the captain do?”_

_“Lada wum.”_

_“Oh my…”_

_She couldn’t hold it any longer, she started giggling at the conversation between the two. “You two are adorable.”_

_Timothy grinned at his companion and shifted Tony onto his other knee. “And what did I do? What did Dum-Dum do?”_

_“Dum-Dum.”_

_“Oh my god…” Peggy stared at the infant in amazement. That was his first word, Tony’s actual first word._

_“What?” Tim looked at her in confusion._

_“That was his first word… His real first word, Tim.”_

_“No way…” Tim grinned and gently bounced Tony up and down. “Say it again buddy, Dum-Dum. Say Dum-Dum.”_

_“Dum-Dum.”_

_Both adults stood up and showered the infant in praise and affection. She was so damn proud of her little Tony in that moment._

*

**September, 2016**

  
**Bucky**

A soft smile grazed his features as he stared upon the sleeping form of the little pup. Sleeping pups are adorable. A scuffling sound behind him indicated that Scott was moving around, undoubtedly putting away the dirty clothes and the used toothbrush. The man was a total dad, it was a little envying to be honest. All Bucky ever wanted was to be a father and to see someone else being a total natural at it was difficult for him. But he kept his mouth shut and gently tucked the sleeping pup in.

Yalina was exhausted from her day and that didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Poor little pup had gone through so much already.

“Spokoynoy nochi, malysh.”* He whispered into her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. His pup. No matter what anyone said, no matter what Stark would say, she was his pup.

He gently tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear and smiled as he stepped away from the bed. “She’s gone into dreamland.”

“Not surprised, they had a long day. You wanna check on the twins? I’ll check Harvey.”

He nodded at Scott and smiled one last time at the sleeping pup before leaving the room. He would guard these pups and defend them with his life. He silently promised himself that. The sound of a squeaking wheel pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a maid walk by with a laundry cart in front of her. Did she just come out of the twins’ room? He frowned at the lady but let her pass, figuring she was just a part of T’Challa’s staff.

He froze in his steps and inhaled deeply when a familiar scent went by. Was that Thea’s scent? And Oliver’s as well? Alarm bells went off in his head and he quickly made his way to the bedroom and opened the door. A thick, heavy scent assaulted his senses and he nearly went down to the floor. He struggled against himself and closed the door with some difficulty. His mind was groggy and he really just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for the next few hours. All he had to was close his eyes…

Sleeping gas.

The maid. The cart. The familiar scents…

Someone was taking the twins.

He struggled to regain his footing, crawling on unsteady hands and knees until his mind cleared again. He could catch up, stop the woman. He just had to get up on his feet.

“Rhodes!” His voice was breaking and oh so very soft but he refused to give up. He still had a chance to stop that lady.

“Rhodes!” It was clearer the second time around, and he sighed in relief as Scott came out of Yalina’s room and spotted him on the floor.

“Jesus! What happened to you?!” Scott bend down to help him off the floor and supported him as James tried to get his thought process back in order.

“Sl- sleeping gas. Twins gone. Maid.” He managed to mumble before another wave of sleep assaulted him.

“Tea i Oliver ... oni nuzhdayutsya v nas.”**

“Rhodes?! Sam?! We got a problem!” Scott yelled before turning his attention back to Bucky. “Stay with me pal. Come on man, stay awake.”

“What the hell is going on?! Barnes?” Rhodes walked up to them and started slapping him in the face. He had to stay awake, he knew that. But it was just so goddamn hard. Thea… Oliver… the last thing he heard before his world went dark was Rhodes calling for T’Challa.

*

**Steve**

“I’m Snowball, look out ya’all!”

The room turned towards the Wakandan king, who was looking on quite sheepish as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his ringing phone.

“Was that the kitty fight song?” Pepper turned towards Harrold and shared a look with the older Alpha.

Steve just looked on in confusion, he had no idea what the kitty fight song was and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know either. He definitely didn’t want to know why T’Challa had that ring tone on his phone though, the Alpha sincerely hoped it was some kind of weird twisted inside joke.

“Yes?”

Steve studied the king for a minute as he answered his phone, dread slowly settling in as T’Challa’s brows drew together and his lip thinned into a small line. Something was off, he didn’t know what it was but he could see that it was serious. It didn’t sit well with him.

“Lock down Wakanda.” T’Challa turned to the others, eyes grave and serious as he addressed them. “Someone took the Stark twins.”

It took some time for the words to settle in his mind. When they did, he couldn’t believe it. No, no that simply wasn’t possible. Oliver…

*

**_January, 2003_ **

_He sobbed softly and laid his hands over his ears to drown out the crying. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t do this, he simply wasn’t strong enough. To look down upon his daughter’s face and see unfamiliar eyes staring back at him. They shared the same name, but they weren’t the same person. And he was reminded of that fact every day. His own mother was gone, had been gone for over a decade. But he simply couldn’t accept that._

_“Tony? Tony, darling are you in here?”_

_Aunt Peg. She was gonna hate him for ditching out on the twins. She’d be so disappointed in him._

_“Oh Tony.” Aunt Peggy’s heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to him and sat down on the floor on his left. “Come here, darling.”_

_She ran her hand through his hair and hugged him close. It was comforting to have her there, being held like this. “Shhh, it’s going to be alright.”_

_“Peg? Is he alright?” Uncle Daniel.._

_“Daniel, could you please take care of the twins for him?”_

_Daniel nodded and gently patted his shoulder. “Of course, I’ll get right on it.”_

_It only took a minute for the twins to calm down after that. Tony knew his godparents meant well but this just made him feel more inadequate. He silently wiped away his tears and sunk back into Aunt Peggy’s hold._

_“Now, what’s the matter, sweetheart.”_

_“I- I can’t. I can’t do this, Aunt Peg. I try and I try but I can’t.”_

_“Tony, of course you can. I believe in you and so does the rest of the family.”_

_“But I can’t-” He emphasized “I can’t deal with Maria.”_

_“I see.” Peggy sighed and pulled him against her chest. “Have you thought about renaming her?”_

_“I don’t want-” Tony sobbed “I need her, I need to honor mom.”_

_“How about giving her a nickname then?” Aunt Peggy took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. The Alpha’s soothing scent cleared up some of his sadness, but it didn’t take it away fully. “That way you’ll honor your mother, but you won’t be reminded of her twenty four seven.”_

_“Thea.” Tony whispered, looking up as his Uncle Daniel entered the room with two little bundles in his arms. It was time to be a parent again. Time to be strong for the two tiny human beings that he had put onto this world._

*

**September, 2016**

**Tony**

He grimaced at the Alpha in front of him and growled as the general sneered down. If he had figured it out, then everything he’d endured so far had been for nothing. “You tried so hard, Stark…”

A bright orange light appeared on his left. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, this was impossible. The only one who’d come close to shit like that had been Loki. This was straight up magic! A fucking portal opened up in the middle of the room and a maid wheeling a laundry cart stepped through like it was the most normal fucking thing to do…

This was impossible.

“I got them sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote this one for NaNo and it was a blast to write! I feel so evil to leave a cliffhanger there but it's necessary for the tension in the story, so I'm not really all that sorry. ;) Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think is gonna happen next! 
> 
> ~ Comments are fuel <3 
> 
> * Sleep well, little one.  
> ** Thea and Oliver, they need us.
> 
> My inspiration for the next chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFqxHu2TX3I
> 
> Coming up: The rescue!


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue starts

** **

**September, 2016**

**Bucky**

“Buck-”

He felt someone pat his cheeks and shake his shoulders. His eyes felt like they were kept shut with glue and it took considerable effort to open them. A soft groan escaped him as he slowly came to and became aware of his surroundings. Steve…

Oh god the twins.

“Oliver! Thea!” He shot up into a sitting position and grasped his head to contain the pounding headache that followed. Damn that sleeping gas was potent…

“Easy, Buck. They got you good.” Steve gently eased him up and rubbed circles onto his back, the other Alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and lips and leaned back a little. He could see the worry in Steve’s eyes, not just for him, but for Tony and the pups too.

Steve had always been good at shutting down certain emotions. Some he carried on his sleeve, the ones he needed as Captain America. Others, the emotions that mattered to Steven Grant Rogers, those he carried deep within himself. They hardly ever came out.

They’d have to work on that once Tony joined them.

“Where are they?” Buck rasped, looking at the other Alpha’s in the room. Rhodes was looking down at the ground, biting his nails and glaring holes into the ground while Sam tried to console the Alpha. Pepper was on the other side of the room, letting herself be comforted by the redhead Beta, Natasha, while watching Steve and Bucky as tears rolled down her cheeks.

T’Challa was staring at the console as if it would tell him everything he needed to know. The king seemed to be in a state of shock, though that honestly wasn’t so surprising.

“They’re gone Buck.” He could feel Steve shaking and he instinctively wrapped his arm around the Alpha’s shoulders. He felt the dampness of Steve’s tears settle into his shirt as the other Alpha cried into his shoulder. He knew Steve had cared about the pups in his own way, he just hadn’t realized just how much Steve had cared. Once again his mate had managed to hide his true feelings well.

“We’re gonna get them back, Stevie. All three of them.” He nuzzled Steve’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before resting their foreheads together. They would find them, they had to find them.

He waited until Steve had regained his composure and slowly stood with his mate’s help. “What do we know so far?”

Rhodes answered. “FRIDAY is still trying to pinpoint Tony’s location, though she’s getting really close. And Sam got a good look at who took Tony and the twins.”

*

**_Half an hour earlier_ **

**_Sam_ **

_“Where’d she go?” He looked to Scott after making a quick check on Barnes._

_“Down the hall, take the first left.” Scott answered._

_He took off as fast as his legs could carry him, down the hall and the first left just as Scott had instructed. He froze in his tracks when he saw a portal open up in the middle of the hallway and stared for just a second before running towards it. The maid with the cart walked right through it, into the open room beyond the portal._

_“I got them sir…”_

_He was slowly closing the distance between him and the portal, faltering for just a second when he spotted a stripped, beaten down and bloodied Tony sitting on the other side. Holy shit what had they done to him?!_

_“Tony!”_

_Tony, the maid and the figure behind her looked in his direction. Hope slowly appearing on Tony’s face._

_“Sam!”_

_“Hold on, Tony!”_

_Sam sped up, he was so close. He was gonna make it, just a few more yards…_

_“Close the portal.” Ross… Fuck man it really was Thaddeus Ross. He’d recognize that voice anywhere._

_He used the ground as leverage to propel himself forward and jumped the last few meters to the portal. He could almost touch it with a finger when the portal in question slowly closed right in front of his eyes…_

_“NO! SAM!” There was a panic in Tony’s eyes, the portal closed just before Sam could get through._

_He landed on the floor with a dull thud and skidded a few yards before coming to a stop. He’d been so close… so damn close. But at least they now knew for sure who had taken Tony and the twins. The question was, why…_

*

**Steve**

He supported his Alpha mate with one arm and listened carefully to Sam’s explanation. The more they knew the faster they could find Tony, or at least that was the thought that kept him going right now. He wasn’t sure if it was the right kind of thought. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. He could only think of Tony and the pups that were missing. His pup, Bucky’s pup.

He blinked against the tears that threatened to fall and focused his gaze onto the console. FRIDAY had to come up with something soon. She had to. God what if he lost them? A feeling of dread and despair settled in his stomach. He gasped as the mark on his shoulder flared with warmth, giving him a spark of hope. He looked to Bucky and saw the same hope in the assassin’s gray eyes.

Tony…

Armed with a new determination he stood tall and surveyed the room around him. He had to stay strong for Tony. He laid his free hand on his own mark and focused his thoughts. We’re coming for you, Tony. Both of us.

He didn’t expect Tony to hear it, only well formed soul bonds could transfer feelings and thoughts like that. But maybe the Omega would feel a flare of emotion, and that small chance was worth a try.

“Ross is ours.” Steve growled as he slowly looked around the room to see if anyone would challenge him.

“On hodyachiy pokoynik.” Bucky murmured in agreement, straightening up fully as his head cleared further.

“You’ve done enough Rogers, you’re staying here.” Harrold interrupted, the man was digging through his pocket and reached for his cell phone. “Carter… I’ll see you in five.”

The older Alpha turned to miss Pots and nodded. “They’re here.”

*

**Tony**

“I got them sir…”

He wanted to kill her, rip her apart piece by piece for even looking at his pups. How dare she touch them. Thor knows what that bitch had done to them in order to get them here. He could feel his rage building, threatening to boil over just by the sight of that bitch. He was going to kill her.

“Tony!”

The sound of Sam’s voice drew him from his thoughts and forced him to focus onto the Beta running towards the portal. They found him, help was on its way, Sam would surely pass this on to the others… wouldn’t he?

“Sam!”

“Hold on, Tony!”

“Close the portal.” Ross commanded.

“No! Sam!” That stupid idiot was gonna kill himself… Why was Cap’s bestie such a god darned dumb ass. The Omega’s heart was thundering in his chest as he stared at the spot the portal had been at. So close and yet so far.

Ross laughed at his distress and lifted up a sheet from the laundry cart, throwing it in Tony’s direction. “Better cover yourself, Stark. Wouldn’t want the kids to see you like this…”

He growled at Ross, silently vowing to end the man before this ordeal was over. He’d make sure Ross wasn’t gonna walk out of this one alive. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him and it caught him off guard. That wasn’t his emotion, so who’s was it? Wait… could it be?

He’d heard of it when he was a child, Aunt Peggy had told him a story or two on soul mates and their unique ability to communicate. Some pairings even developed telepathic and empathic pathways. But truth be told, he still disliked that damned asshole and he outright hated Barnes. So how?

What if he tried it?

He took a quick glance at Ross, the bloody bastard was talking to the bitch. Good, he was distracted for now. He slowly laid a hand on his marked shoulder and focused on channeling his thoughts through there. It wasn’t like this would work, but by now he was running out of options. So why not go crazy while trying insane theories. Hope, channel hope.

Not trust, he couldn’t do trust just yet. He didn’t trust Rogers, he didn’t trust Barnes. But he had hope that they’d come for him, they’d come for Ollie and Thea.

_We’re coming for you, Tony. Both of us._

His breath caught in his throat and tears threatened to spill. Oh Thor not now, nope, nope he couldn’t do this right now. Breathe, Tony, breathe. He couldn’t afford a panic attack right now. He had to keep his wits about him, especially now… Oh fuck.

“Speaking of the kids…” Ross reached into the cart, smirking that vile little…

Ross screamed and yanked his arm back out of the cart, his hand bleeding profusely from a large circular bite wound. He would’ve laughed if he dared to make a sound right now.

“Fuck you, bitch!”

Oh he definitely was his father’s son. And if he didn’t fear for Ollie’s life right now he would’ve cheered the boy on to show that pride.

“Language.” The word escaped him before he could stop it, but thankfully Ross hadn’t heard him. The Alpha was too preoccupied with his bleeding hand to notice anything around him. Good. Well done Oliver.

“Get this demon spawn and their whore of a mother out of my sight.” Ross growled as he walked off to get himself some medical attention. Which was both good and bad.

Good, because Ross was their biggest antagonist right now. Bad, because it left them alone with the bitch and Rumlow, who’d been standing in a corner of the room all this time. Like that wasn’t creepy or anything..

He grimaced as Rumlow grabbed him by the collar again and dragged him off. He silently counted the amount of halls they passed, trying to find a pattern in the maze. And that’s when he caught a glimpse of light beyond a hangar door. The way out. He mapped their way, two right, one left, three corridors straight ahead. Another left before they finally reached the cells.

He wrapped the sheets closer around his body and crawled over to the far corner of the cell, much to Rumlow’s amusement. The damned bastard.

“Lemme go!” Oliver yelled as he struggled in the bitch’s hold, the poor pup was more or less thrown into Tony’s cell. Mistake number one. Thea was pushed in short after, although the little Alpha managed to get a punch in. Rumlow’s left eye would surely sport a nasty bruise any time soon now.

The twins gravitated towards him, glaring daggers at their captors. Oliver doing his best impression of a rabid pup, with his bloodied mouth and the growls he emitted. Tony had to admit that the pup looked very convincing.

“Don’t worry papa, we’re gonna get you out and kick their asses.” Thea comforted him, wait a second, wasn’t he supposed to comfort them right now?

“It’s gonna be okay.” Tony managed to whisper. Shivering as the cold of the concrete below finally settled in his limbs. He’d lost a lot of blood and hadn’t had food in a few days. It was all starting to pile up.

“Papa?” Oliver pressed his warm body closer and wrapped his arms around Tony. “Steve and James are coming, you just have to hold on.”

“I know, Ollie…”

“Someone has to tell Steve what a giant jerk he is.”

That earned some honest laughter out of him. Thor forbid there was no one around to keep Captain America in check. He ruffled Ollie’s hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Can’t have Steve not knowing what a jerk he is…”

“Wait a second…” Tony frowned and looked at the twins in confusion. “How do you know Rogers and Barnes?”

“They’re in Wakanda.” Oliver murmured.

“But it’s okay, they haven’t done anything to hurt us. I mean, Steve’s a jerk, but James keeps him in check. James is nice.”

No. No, no, no. He could feel the panic rising again. Did this mean that they knew? Did they know that the twins were theirs? Did they know about his other kids? Oh god what if Barnes had hurt them? His breath hitched and came in ragged gasps. Oh holy shit…

“Shhh, papa it’s okay. Breathe.” Thea helped him through his breathing exercises while rubbing his back. Fuck he felt so useless. He was supposed to comfort them, not the other way around. Just pathetic…

An alarm blared overhead as the general power was cut from the base. A red emergency light came on just a few seconds later.

Oliver grinned. “They’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bucky's Russian phrase: "He's a dead man walking."
> 
> I decided to do the rescue in two chapters because I didn't want to keep you all in suspense for too long. NaNo is really making me crank out the words. I love all the comments and it really helps to keep me focused, so thank you so much to everyone who keeps commenting. I really appreciate all the feedback and kind words, and like I said I tend to forget details every once in a while. (Thank you ADD). And the comments help me remember and focus. So thank you so much for helping me!
> 
> I wanted to bring out a lighter side of this story and things are going to improve for Tony from now on. Help is here and the pups are holding strong. Though don't expect instant romance from Tony's side, he'll have to learn how to forgive Bucky and Steve for what they did. Also next chapter will feature some old beloved characters, so stay tuned!
> 
> ~ Comments are appreciated, they fuel me <3


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three finally meet again for the first time after Siberia.

** **

**Bucky**

Portals. Magic. Hand wavy gestures. Apparently that was all a thing. And it was absolutely insane. Least he could take comfort in knowing that he wasn’t the only one who thought that, judging by the look on Steve’s face. It was absolutely bat shit crazy, one moment he was in Wakanda, the next he stepped through a portal and found himself in the compound that FRIDAY had identified as the VAULT. The AI had briefly explained what exactly the VAULT was, but Bucky hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to their briefing. All he cared about was finding Tony and the pups, and if he happened to run into the fuckwad responsible?

They wouldn’t even find the damn bastard’s finger. And yes, he had read Harry Potter, he was old but not that old mentally. And even when on the run he had had access to the occasional library.

“Check the perimeter, they can’t have gotten far.” Harrold and Marcus walked past him, going down a corridor on their left while Sharon and Antoine headed to the right.

“Guess that means we’ll take straight ahead?” Steve turned to him. Neither of them were wearing their uniforms, to many bad memories clung to the respective outfits and the Alphas didn’t want to set off their Omega.

He nodded at Steve’s words and took the lead into the corridor, his hand resting on the gun that he kept in the holster at his hip. They walked down the hall, looking in every direction in order to search for Tony.

He crossed the first intersection, seeing movement in the corner of his eyes at the very last second. He ducked and avoided the fist of a guard and rotated his upper body in preparation of a drop kick. He jumped up and swung his leg around hitting the guard full in the face with his foot. The guard dropped down unconscious at his feet. That oughta teach ‘em.

They moved on and hit another branch in the corridor, the one on their left led to a hangar door. There was a sliver of light visible underneath. He breathed in deeply, trying to think on where to go next when he picked it up. A scent.

“You smell that?”

He heard Steve breathe in as well, and realization slowly dawned on the other Alpha’s features. “Tony and the pups…”

“It’s this way.” He led the way through the maze of hallways, slowly tracking his way to a set of steel doors neatly worked into the concrete. “It’s gotta be behind this door.”

“Wait, didn’t FRIDAY mention this place is a prison? A SHIELD prison.”

“Yeah…” Oh shit. That didn’t bode well. It was too quiet around here. “Fuck.”

“So where are all the inmates? And why is this place basically abandoned?”

“Look at the doors,” He gestured to the giant steel doors they faced. Deep scorch marks were etched around the locks and hinges, it was actually quite impressive that the doors were still standing tall. “someone broke out of this. A superhuman by the looks of it.”

“Whoever it was, they didn’t take Tony or the pups, the smell inside is too strong for them to be gone.”

“You want to risk it?” At Steve’s nod he grabbed one of the door handles and pulled. It took surprisingly little effort to pull the door from its hinges. The two super soldiers looked up at the falling door, eyes going wide as they quickly threw themselves to the sides in order to dodge the falling object.

His heart was thundering in his ears as he tried to clear the dust and debris from his field of vision. “Stevie, you okay?”

“I’m fine, Buck! Right here.” Steve called out, stepping out of the dust cloud into his sight.

James chuckled softly and gave his mate a quick hug before stepping into the cell complex behind the doors. It took him a moment to get his vision adjusted to the light in the room. He turned his head to the right when he heard someone banging onto the glass doors of a cell.

“Oliver!”

The two Alphas quickly closed the distance between them, relief flooded through him when he saw Thea in the corner of the little cell. The relief left him just as quickly when he spotted Tony next to her. Tears stung in the back of his eyes as he took in the huddled, broken form of the Omega. “Tony…” He whispered.

“Stay there, Barnes!” The Omega tried to sound threatening, however in his current condition that was a near impossible feat. Whoever had done this to Tony was going to be one dead motherfucker. He looked to Steve for support and stayed on his place near the door. Nodding when Steve turned towards him and gestured to a button on the wall to his right. He pressed it and watched as the prison doors that were still intact slid open.

He kept a close eye on their surroundings while Steve slowly approached Tony and kneeled down next to him. “Tony, I know I screwed up…”

“You think, captain obvious?”

“But I need you to trust me. I know what they did to your legs, I know you can’t walk…”

Those words made him frown. What had they done to Tony’s legs?

“Fine, but the ass is off limits.” Tony grumbled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck as the Alpha gathered the Omega and the sheet he was wrapped into his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Tony.” Steve’s voice broke at the edges and actual tears rolled down Steve’s cheeks. Bucky didn’t understand, until Steve walked past him and he got a good whiff of Tony’s smell. No. No that couldn’t be right…

He didn’t get to voice his thoughts due to the twins clinging to him, much to Tony’s apparent displeasure but the Omega kept his mouth shut. Likely not to upset the pups. He was surprised they couldn’t smell the strange Alpha’s scent on Tony. Or maybe they could and just didn’t want to say anything… It was hard to tell.

  
“We should move, there aren’t any prisoners here right now but they could still be lurking around.” Bucky said.

“Or the guards regroup.” Tony added, grimacing when Steve shifted him a bit in his arms.

“Buck, you take the lead. Keep anyone that comes our way off us. Oliver, Thea, you stay behind him at all times. If anyone keeps Bucky occupied I need you two to cover his back. I’ll bring up the rear with Tony. Oh and Buck, radio it in. Let the others know we got them.”

“Keep close.” He pulled the radio from his pocket and pressed the button. “Winter to all, Eagle and I have the packages. Over.”

“Thirteen to winter. Heading back, meet you at extraction. Over.” Sharon’s voice crackled over the radio.

They headed out the door, looking around carefully while following Tony’s instructions on how to get back. The Omega had clearly paid attention to the prison’s layout. They rounded the last corner and froze in their steps as they watched the hangar door.

At least fifteen guards were surrounding one man, and that meant one thing. They found the man in charge.

“Kill him.” Tony growled. Bucky looked at him in shock. Had Tony just…

“That’s Ross.” Steve whispered, eyes slowly showing the Alpha bleeding effect, turning them red.

It clicked. This son of a bitch was responsible for Tony’s current condition. This was the man that had sanctioned the beatings, the rape and god knows what else. And for that, Ross had to be executed in the most painful way possible. They were gonna rip him to shreds.

He could feel the Winter Soldier rising to the surface, the all powerful Alpha growled low and deep. He turned to the pups. “Stay with your papa, cover your ears and look away. You don’t need to see this.”

Steve carefully set Tony down on the ground and nuzzled the Omega’s temple in affection, which Tony seemed to tolerate for now. James guided the twins to sit on either side of the Omega and nuzzled Tony’s temple for approval. The Omega froze but didn’t pull away, which the Soldier counted as a win.

The two super soldiers shared a look and nodded at one another, revealing themselves to the guards by stepping into the light corridor.

“Contact left!” A guard screamed, though his screams didn’t last long. The Winter Soldier grabbed the guard by the trachea in mid-run and crushed it with the one hand he had left before flinging him into another guard. He dodged the fist of a third guard and and used another dropkick to bring the man down.

Steve was plowing through his side of the guards as well bringing them down one by one as they inched closer to Ross. They took down two more guards until a particularly large guard blocked their way.

“Rumlow?” Steve seemed genuinely surprised to see this guard. He briefly wondered why but he didn’t get a chance to ask his mate about it.

A fist swung his way and hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. He hit it with a dull thud and struggled back on his feet. Getting back into the action with a little run and jumped up. He put his weight into his punch and smirked as Rumlow fell down on his ass and was immediately kicked into submission by Steve.

Rumlow snarled, grabbed Steve’s leg and flung the blond Alpha into the wall behind him. Steve groaned and slid down to the floor, shaking his head in order to clear it. They faintly heard Tony call out for Steve, but the Alphas paid it no mind. They could reassure their Omega later.

Bucky jumped up and attacked Rumlow before the larger Alpha could get the advantage on Steve. He kicked Rumlow in the ribs and sucker punched him straight on the nose, hearing it crack with a great satisfaction. By now Steve had gotten back on his feet and the two Alphas teamed up on Rumlow together. They landed punch after punch, one well aimed hit from Bucky crushed Rumlow’s trachea while Steve managed to crack his ribs and fracture his sternum. Rumlow went down wheezing, the Alpha lay on the ground struggling to get air into his lungs. To no avail. Steve and Bucky watched the man turn blue due to lack of oxygen with disinterest. One down, one to go.

*

**Steve**

Rumlow. Hadn’t he died in Lagos? What the hell was going on here? It was all too confusing at the moment. Fuck his back hurt like hell. That wall had been tougher than anticipated. He stretched out as he watched Rumlow suffocate to death and trained his gaze onto the hangar doors a little while ahead. Ross…

He gently nudged Bucky and walked on, leading the way to the man of the hour. He faintly picked up the sound of Sharon arriving on the scene with Antoine but he didn’t mind them much. As long as they stayed out of his way he’d be fine.

Bucky snarled at Ross and grabbed the man by his neck, lifting him up until his feet were off the ground. Ross choked and squirmed, trying to fight his way out of Bucky’s hold. It wouldn’t help. The dark haired Alpha growled and threw Ross onto the ground, giving him a good kick in the side to make sure he stayed down. Buck looked at Steve, his eyes betraying a rage and hurt that he hadn’t seen there in years. He nodded, giving Buck permission to do whatever he wanted. Steve wasn’t going to stop him, Ross deserved nothing less for what he did to Tony.

Buck pulled his gun from his holster and shot Ross through the throat, making the man choke to death on his own blood. He didn’t wait around for the show, though. Buck turned to Rumlow and shot him through the head, ending the man’s life for good. There surely was no coming back from that…

Meanwhile Steve watched as Ross struggled to breath with disinterest. He hated the man with every fiber of his being. He was finally getting his comeuppance. They waited until Ross gurgled one last time before Buck aimed the gun one last time and pulled the trigger.

They walked back to Tony, who was looking up at them hopefully. “They’re gone. We took them out. Ross and Rumlow.”

The Omega slowly released his breath and smiled at the news. “Let’s go home.”

“Wait…” Sharon spoke up. “Where’s Uncle Harrold and Marcus?”

“They’re not with you?” Tony frowned.

“No, they went off on their own when we got here.”

Bucky helped the pups of the floor and reassured them with soothing words. He turned to the others when the twins were cuddling up to him. “They didn’t respond to the call either.”

“You think they’re in trouble…?” Antoine asked.

A portal opened up to their right, causing them all to freeze for a second. A middle aged man with a red cape stepped through followed by a very familiar SHIELD director.

“Director Coulson?”

“Gentlemen, Miss. Carter. I’m afraid we don’t have much time to take our leave from the premises.”

“What the hell is going on?” Buck growled, holding the twins closer to his body, partially shielding them from the new potential threat. He wasn’t the only one who noticed that little detail either, judging by the calculating look in Tony’s eyes.

“I will explain everything once we’re back in Wakanda.” Coulson said.

“We’re not gonna leave them behind.” Tony tried to argue, but his words broke off into a groan of pain. Steve was next to him in a flash. Carefully looking over his Omega to determine the seriousness of his injuries.

“We need to get you to a doctor Tony.” Steve argued as he carefully lifted the Omega into his arms.

“But Harrold-”

“I will explain everything once you’ve received medical attention. For now we need to move. Follow me.” With those words Coulson walked through the portal and the rest of them followed. Steve and Bucky rushed Tony and the twins to the medical unit in the palace. The twins were declared in good health, though Thea’s hand was a little bruised. They wrapped her hand in a bandage to support it. Other than that the twins were fine.

The same couldn’t be said for Tony…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't suck! I'm not too good at writing a lot of action, but I really tried hard on this one. There's still some puzzle pieces missing but everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters. Also there will be Stuckony bonding and Parent Tony/Steve/Bucky in the last five chapters! So Happy times ahead!
> 
> As always let me know what your thoughts are, if there's errors or things I can improve on and what parts you liked so far.
> 
> ~ Comments are fuel to me <3
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you at the next chapter.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's recovery starts, the Omega's secrets are spilled.

**Tony**

Pain. Throbbing, pulsing pain all over his body. He tried opening his eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. At least he was laying on a comfortable surface. Probably a hospital bed. He groaned softly and moved his head to rest on the warmth on his right.

“How is he?” He knew that voice from somewhere… Was that cap?

“I think he’s waking up, he’s been stable for the last few hours. That serum they gave him is like a miracle juice.” He knew that voice too, but it wasn’t as easy to identify. Could it be Barnes? Not likely, Barnes wouldn’t dare come that close to him. Would he?

“EXTREMIS. Yeah it is. From what I’ve heard it used to be quite explosive and dangerous. Until Tony improved the formula.”

“Excuse me, what?”

Yeah he was fairly sure that was Barnes. He sounded a little agitated too.

“It’s not dangerous anymore, Buck. Tony fixed it.”

And that definitely was Cap, alright.

“You sure about that?-”

“Course he is-” Tony croaked out, coughing due to his throat feeling bone dry. “I redesigned it.”

“And that automatically means it’s safe?”

He managed to open one eye to glare at Barnes. “You doubting my intellect, Barnes?”  
Tony frowned and glanced around. Wait a second, what the fuck was Barnes doing in his hospital bed. “Water, please.”

He heard Steve scuffle around and soon enough a straw was offered to him. He sipped from it carefully and sighed in relief as the water re-hydrated his throat.

“What? No. I’m just worried, Tony.”

“Okay. New rule, you, plural, don’t get to call me Tony until you earned it. You will call me Anthony or Stark. Two, get the fuck out of my bed, Barnes. Three, never insult my intellect again.”

Steve spoke up. “Tony I doubt-”

“Shut up, cap.” Tony bit back.

“Hey.” Barnes gently patted the back of his hand as if the man was scolding a goddamn child. What a fucking nerve!

“One, We will call you Anthony or Tony and we will prove to you we can be trusted. Two, you practically pulled me in. Three, I wasn’t insulting you, Tony. I’m worried you’re going to get hurt again. So stop acting like a child and let’s talk about this.”

This absolutely wouldn’t do. The universe was trying to screw him over. That’s what this was. That’s why Barnes and Rogers were his soul mates. There was no other explanation. Stupid Alpha, actually making sense…

“Fine you wanna talk, let’s talk.” Tony snapped, his throat felt scratchy once more and he started coughing profusely.

“Easy, Tony.” Steve started rubbing his back and held the glass of water steady for him.

Fuck he hated this. He didn’t want to feel this dependent on these two Alphas. But his Omega was reveling in their attention. Little fucker was really enjoying their touch and presence and Tony hated that. He didn’t try to fight it though. If you can’t beat ‘em, join them. Right? He didn’t have the energy to fight the Alphas right now.

When his body was finally done coughing Steve guided the straw back to his lips and he obediently drank from it again, letting himself relax against Barnes. He wasn’t enjoying this, just for the record. He was very much against all of this.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Barnes suggested softly.

“You mean the night you killed my mother?” That was a very low blow and he knew it. But dammit the man had to pay for that. Brainwashed or not.

“Tony!” Cap sounded appropriately scandalized at least.

Barnes sighed. “No he’s right.”

Woah, wait a second, what? Did he just hear that right?

“I can’t bring her back, Tony. I can only say how incredibly sorry I am that I did that to you… I’m so sorry Tony. If I could undo what I’ve done, I would…”

Fuck, now he felt like a dick. Shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t ready to accept this, not really. “I’m sure you would.”

Barnes actually looked away for a second and he could see a lonely tear roll down the assassin’s cheek.

“Buck?” Steve carefully reached out to the other Alpha.

“I’m fine, Stevie.”

He really wasn’t. That much was obvious. Goddammit.

“You want to hear about the twins?” He didn’t really want to start on what had happened in the VAULT.

He shivered a little, his left side actually started feeling a little chilly. Steve seemed to notice though and set the glass of water aside for now. The Alpha walked around the bed and sat down on Tony’s left side. “Mind if I join in?”

“Get the hell in here, I’m cold.”

It actually drew a chuckle from Barnes. “Guess that answers that question?”

Steve chuckled as well and kicked off his shoes, climbing in to carefully snuggle up against the Omega. Tony hummed in content, he was warm on all sides and the heat soothed his painful body. Not to mention that it was quite… interesting to be sandwiched in between two super soldiers.

“Anyway, twins.” Tony cleared his throat. “I first found out about them when I was thirty two…”

*

**_June 5th, 2002_ **

_“I’m sorry, mister Stark.” The doctor looked at him with great sympathy, but it barely registered in Tony’s mind. Pregnant? At thirty two years old that was no small feat…_

_“No, no I can’t be pregnant.” Tony muttered, shaking his head as he got up and paced through the small office._

_“Tony, darling, please sit down.” Aunt Peggy gently tried to guide him back to his seat._

_“No, goddammit! No! I’m not pregnant! You’re a fraud! I can’t be pregnant!”_

_“Tony, calm down. This isn’t good for the baby.”_

_“I’m not fucking pregnant!” He screamed, he could feel a vein on his forehead throbbing as anger and denial coursed through him. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and he doubled over in distress, clutching his stomach. It was the first time he felt fear for anything but himself. What if he was pregnant and he was losing the baby due to his stubborn nature… He couldn’t live with that._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Absolutely positive, mister Stark…”_

*

**Tony**

The Omega chuckled. “That’s how I found out. Aunt Peggy wouldn’t stop fussing over me for days.”

“Did she knew them?” Steve asked softly.

“Aunt Peg?”

He felt Steve nod against his back.

“Yeah, she knew them.” He smiled sadly, “They’ve called her Nana all their lives. All of the kids. She was there when Oliver, Thea and Yalina were born. She was even there when I picked up Harvey and Laura from their foster family. Even though Uncle Dan died not hours earlier.”

He felt Barnes exhale softly before his gentle breathing resumed. “What were they like? Oliver, Thea and Yalina, you know, when they were little.”

Tony felt a flutter of warmth travel through him, though he pushed it down quickly. He was just doing this to stay warm, they weren’t bonding. Nope, no such thing. Yet he couldn’t help but smile gently.

“Oliver was so quiet, he didn’t cry when he was born. Not a single sound escaped him. Freaked everybody out with his silence. And then Maria, who screamed her head off until she was right next to her brother again. The two of them have always been inseparable. Oliver’s an artist, loves to draw, Thea doesn’t have the patience but she loves to be active. I could barely keep up with her when she was a toddler. Oliver, he was easy, I’d give him crayons and some paper and he’d be occupied for hours. But Thea?”

He chuckled.

“She made me run around the mansion and tower so many freaking times I’ve never had to visit a gym in almost fourteen years.”

Steve laughed at that. “That sounds just like you, Buck.”

“You kidding me, punk? You were more trouble than I ever was.” James grinned. “You know, I’ve been wondering. The story Rhodes told us, that you were kidnapped and inseminated… is all of that-?”

He sighed and nodded. He’d have a stern word with Rhodey after all this, but he couldn’t really blame his best friend either. Tony understood why Rhodey had broken his promise.

“As fucked up as it is, yeah, it’s all true. I was captured, released, found out I was pregnant, carried them, gave birth. Been raising them all this time. But it’s true, I was captured and inseminated… and now I know it was Ross who ordered it all.”

Both Steve and James froze up at those words. “What?”

He swallowed heavily and nodded. “Yeah, Ross told me he sanctioned the procedure. Damn bastard had it all planned out. I believe he called the twins, perfect little weapons of mass destruction. Thank god he never got to use them as such.”

“They’re not.” Steve muttered. “They never were.”

James nodded. “Steve’s right. They’ve never been weapons. _You_ kept them from becoming that, Tony.”

It was more praise than he felt he deserved. He just raised his kids the way he thought was right.

“You want to hear about Yalina?”

James smiled a very gentle smile, which was a little weird. Did, did he feel parental over his little girl? Nah, that couldn’t be right. Alphas hardly ever felt parental over a child that wasn’t theirs. He doubted James Buchanan Barnes was any different.

“Yeah, tell us all about her.”

“It was three months before I became Iron Man. I was going through the desert of Afghanistan in a convoy, just made a major weapons deal. Next thing I know we’re attacked and I’m forced to leave cover. I hide behind this rock, try to use my phone. Then a grenade with literally my name on it lands next to me and goes off. There’s shrapnel all in my chest, I’m miles away from medical facilities and I think… this is it. I’m dying. Next thing I know I wake up in a cave with a car battery hooked up to a magnet in my chest. The Alpha doctor who saved my life is there too, he keeps me alive during the next few weeks and then one day my heat starts…”

He let those words sink in for a minute before continuing.

“I didn’t want to be raped by the Ten Rings leaders, not by terrorists… So I beg the doctor to help me through my heat. After a little while he agrees, Yinsen and I lay together and the next morning my heat’s already disappearing. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out I was pregnant. I became Iron Man while carrying his baby, after he gave his life just so I could escape Afghanistan. So in order to honor him, I named my baby Yalina. After Yinsen’s sister.”

“Jesus, Tony…” Steve wrapped his arms around him and cuddled closer, basically pressing him into James.

“I’m sorry..” James whispered, running his hand through Tony’s hair.

“I’m not. He gave me Lina, I can’t think of a better gift. I just wish I could’ve protected her brother…” A sob escaped him, causing the Alphas to cuddle closer, wrapping him in their warmth.

“Ross executed him because I refused to give up the twins’ location. In the end it didn’t matter, he still found them. Ahmed died for nothing, Yinsen’s oldest pup died for nothing.” He cried into James’s chest.

“You’re wrong.” James gently lifted Tony’s chin up. “He died protecting his sister. He died for what he believed in. Ahmed’s a hero, and he will be remembered as such. If this Yinsen is as noble as you say he was, he would’ve been proud of his son and of you. The two of you protected his little girl.”

“Buck’s right. Yinsen would’ve understood.”

He wiped away his tears and sniffled a little. He didn’t want to tell them any of these things but the words just kept coming. He shouldn’t feel this safe or comfortable around them, he shouldn’t feel any of this but he did. He did and he hated it.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and the three of them looked up to see Coulson in the doorway.

“It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move Ahmed's funeral to the next chapter, it seemed to fit better that way. But rest assured, he will have a proper burial.
> 
> I also wrote a shitton of words today, over 3000! So hence why I manage to update so frequently right now. There's still some questions unanswered, they will be addressed before the story is over. And yes, I tied in Dr. Strange! Yay for Stephen! I absolutely adored that movie, which I did not expect at all. So I had to draw inspiration from it for this story. Anyway, it's mostly gonna be light from this point on, maybe some angsting from Tony on how he shouldn't be this comfortable around our two Alphas, but rest assured, he'll come around. 
> 
> As always, I look forward to hearing from you, you guys are amazing and I love reading all your thoughts. Also they help me focus a great deal.
> 
> ~ Comments are fuel to me <3


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson reveals a secret, some more family bonding and Ahmed is finally laid to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I got a question from a reader on whether Tony will be pregnant or not from his rape. I have an idea for that, but I want to bring it to a vote.
> 
> So pregnant, or not pregnant? Let me know what you think!

**Tony**

“So what’s the deal agent?” Tony sighed, his fatigue was catching up to him. He wasn’t getting any sleep anytime soon by the looks of it, though. The others walked in, including Peter Parker, which he didn’t exactly agree with but he was too out of it to really protest.

“Director.” Coulson corrected, “You’ve been betrayed…”

He blinked a few times at the absurdity of those words. That just wasn’t possible…

“Betrayed? By who?” Steve spoke up, very carefully adjusting his hold on Tony so he could sit up with the Omega resting against him. Steve was a lot cooler than James and he kinda missed the little furnace that was so good at soothing his pain. Thankfully Barnes seemed to catch on quickly and snuggled close, offering his radiating heat to the Omega.

“Marcus Carter is a fugitive of Kamar-Taj, A master of the Mystic Arts who went rogue a few decades ago. We have reason to suspect he’s been collaborating with General Ross and an Asgardian Enchantress called Amora. Said woman has had a hand in the battle of New York.”

It sounded too absurd. Marcus was his cousin, he grew up with the other man. And what would he want with Harrold? Why had he taken him… He couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all, the sound of it was a little broken and scratchy.

“You find that amusing?” The stranger in the red cloak asked.

“Very. Cause it’s absolutely ridiculous. Marcus would never betray the family.”

The man sighed. “People can change, mister Stark.”

“No, Tony is right. He would never betray us…” Sharon spoke up.

He felt his heart constrict as he looked at his younger cousin, Marcus was her father and to hear this kind of nonsenses about him… It couldn’t be easy for her.

“I’m afraid he did, agent Carter.” Coulson’s eyebrows drew together into a frown. “We found evidence of Master Carter’s involvement with General Ross back in two thousand. It is our belief that, at some point, Marcus Carter contacted Thaddeus Ross and implanted the idea of protection via bred soldiers into his mind. Which resulted in the Stark twins in two thousand and two. As well as four other embryo’s. According to the files they were destroyed after mister Stark entered his second term in his pregnancy. The reality is that these embryos still exist.”

The director paused and let those words sink in. “We’re trying to locate them as we speak, but we haven’t had much success as of yet. The reason behind all of this isn’t entirely clear, but we suspect that Marcus Carter has a personal vendetta against his family, in particularly mister Stark. He seems to have taken Harrold Carter with him as a form of leverage.”

The room fell silent after that. Sharon was shaking and had to be guided into a chair next to Peter. The young Omega curled around his Beta cousin and offered her all the comfort he had to give. It was just so much to take in. All of it.

“And that’s exactly why I came here. I was contacted by Asgard and notified of their findings. Kamar-Taj has been looking for Master Carter for nearly twenty years, it’s high time for him to face the consequences for his actions.”

“And who exactly are you?” Tony quipped. He didn’t trust this guy with his strange hand wavy gestures and his flair for dramatic red capes.

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange, the current protector of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum.”

“Right. Course you are, how could we not have known that…” Tony muttered a she settled back against Cap.

“Tony…” Steve scolded.

“Long story short, Thor requested Stephen’s involvement. And since Amora has broken out a large populace from the VAULT…”

“Wait a second, was she the maid that took the twins?” James sat up a little straighter and stared at Coulson and Strange with great interest.

“Yes, she was under a disguise, but it was her.” Coulson confirmed.

And that’s when it all settled in. Everything that had been done to him was just to hurt him? Some sort of a revenge plot by a twisted or possibly even brainwashed cousin. The twins kidnapped, their very existence. It was all to fuck Tony over. It gave him a rather twisted feeling in his gut.

“Tony, I-” Sharon sobbed, his poor cousin was breaking apart in front of them. None of this was her fault and he’d be damned if anyone was gonna blame her for this. They’d have to answer to him if they tried it.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Sharon. None of this is your fault. Marcus is the one who screwed up, he’s responsible.”

“I’m sorry agent Carter.” Coulson actually looked sympathetic. All of them did, actually. Especially Steve, and his Omega didn’t like that one bit. Which he shouldn’t care about at all, cause he still hated Steve and Barnes.

“Director, if you no longer need me I’d like to take my leave for now. The Sanctorum cannot be left alone for too long.”

“I have your contact information.” Coulson said.

Strange nodded and made to leave the room.

“Wait!” Tony said. “There’s something I need you to do.”

Strange stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. “Which is?”

“I need you to retrieve Ahmed’s body from the VAULT. He should have a proper burial.”

“Wait Ahmed’s dead?” Sharon looked at him in shock, disbelief evident on her features.

“Yes. Ross executed him after I refused to give up the location of the twins.” He couldn’t look at her or anyone as he said it. He couldn’t face that demon just yet. The following silence was deafening, suffocating. If he could flee the room he would, but his legs were still healing and he was currently pressed against a super soldier.

“I will retrieve his body from the VAULT.” Strange opened up a portal in the hallway and disappeared through it.

“I believe mister Stark and his mates could use some time alone.” T’Challa interfered after a short while. The Omega was sort of grateful for it. Don’t get him wrong, he was glad to be awake but with everything that was going on, it was just too much right now.

*

**Bucky**

They waited until the last person had left the room before laying Tony back in his previous position on James’s chest. Much to the chagrin of the Omega.

“Please just leave me alone…”

Steve sighed at those words and crossed his arms. “Tony…”

James merely send Steve a glare and looked down at the Omega. “Is that really what you want, Tony?”

A few seconds of silence followed. “No…”

Relief flooded through him and he smiled gently at the Omega in his arms. “Will you allow me to be your pillow?”

Another series of soft, unintelligible grumbling followed until he finally felt him nod. “Fine. You’re like a fucking heater..”

“So I’ve been told.” James chuckled and carefully ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “Try to catch some sleep..”

“Papa?”

A collective groan went through the room as the three men turned their gaze to the door. Yalina and Laura were peeking through the doorway, both in their pajama’s, watching them intently.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved those little pups to death but they had the absolute worst timing ever. He sighed softly and looked down at the Omega before turning his gaze to Steve.

“We are trying to sleep, you little monsters…” Tony growled playfully, “What are you still doing up?”

“We can’t sleep.” Yalina said.

“Yeah Uncle Rhodey’s room is scary.” Laura added, hiding herself behind her older sister.

Tony groaned. “They’re conspiring against me.”

“I doubt that, Tony.” Steve laughed, gesturing to the girls to come closer. “I’m sure they just want a goodnight kiss from their papa.”

Judging by the look Tony send to the blond Alpha, Steve was off by a landslide on that one. This oughta be good.

Yalina practically ran up to the bed and climbed on, Bucky doubled over in pain as her foot came into contact with his groin area. Much to Tony’s amusement, the Omega let out a short thundering laugh that cut off into wheezing.

“Are you okay James?” Big brown eyes looked up at him innocently, though he got the distinct feeling that Yalina had known exactly what she had just done. Was this a protective streak that he hadn’t seen yet?

He gave the girl his best pained smile and nodded slowly. Oh, she was an adorable devil in disguise when it came to Tony. And yet he couldn’t help but feel quite a bit proud of that little girl.

Laura on the other hand seemed to go for a different tactic. Making Stevie as uncomfortable as possible, if his balls hadn’t been hurting he would’ve laughed at the panicked look on the other Alpha’s face. The little girl reached her arms out to Steve, looking just a bit scared, but the prospect of being around Tony seemed to win out over her fears. “Up.”

Steve on the other hand looked positively freaked out at having to pick her pup. “Uh, Tony? What do I do?”

Jesus Christ he could be so goddamn clueless at times. “Steve, just pick her up. She’s not gonna bite you.”

The other Alpha picked Laura up with incredible care and held the child tightly in his arms as he lifted her up the bed. It was just too damn comical to see the look on Laura’s face as Steve held her. The little girl was staring at the Alpha as if he’d just grown another head. As a matter of fact, that seemed the general atmosphere between the two.

“Oh for gods sake, Capsicle just give her here. You’re gonna scar her for life.” Tony carefully reached for Laura and gathered her in his arms. The six year old looked so very small in Tony’s hold, especially compared to her sister. The little girl looked up at him, blinked and very carefully snuggled closer to Tony.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the girls were doing. Keeping the Alphas away from their Omega parent. He couldn’t really blame the girls for that, considering what he and Steve had done to Tony before. He considered the both of them to be very lucky to even be allowed near Tony. Well, up to this point anyway…

“Don’t worry papa, we’ll keep you warm.” Laura smiled at her papa before meeting Bucky’s gaze.

Why that little…

“I knew it.” Tony sighed and gave the girls a rather firm look. “Was it Thea or Oliver? Hmm? Who put you up to this?”

The girls didn’t say anything for at least a few minutes before muttering something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“It was Harvey…” The sisters revealed, looking down quite guiltily. It definitely would’ve worked on him and Steve, judging by the soft look the other Alpha gave the girls. It didn’t work on Tony, though.

“I see, and you always do as your brother commands?”

“Well… no.” Yalina mumbled.

Laura sniffed. “But he said they were gonna steal you. We just got you back…”

Well shit, that definitely hit a sensitive nerve in all of them.

“We’re not trying take your papa away, little one.” Steve said.

“No we’d never do that, sweetheart.” James agreed.  
  
“Promise?” A little tear rolled down the little girl’s cheek.

Steve reached out to Laura and very gently wiped away her tears. “We promise, sweetie.”

“Pinkie promise?” The six year old held up her pinkie and stared at Steve with her big blue eyes.

“Pinkie promise.” The Blond Alpha agreed immediately, hooking his pinkie finger around Laura’s. The little girl smiled and grabbed a hold of Steve’s shirt, pulling him down to sleep beside her. It was cute to see them like that. Least they seemed to get used to one another.

He shared an amused look with Tony and laid down next to Yalina. It was a bit of a tight fit, with five people on one bed. But they managed somehow.

*

**Steve**

Ahmed was buried a few days later. They held a short service for him in Wakanda. He hadn’t expected the amount of people that showed up for the young man’s funeral, but apparently many in SHIELD had known the young vigilante. Sinbad would be remembered. He and Bucky stayed back and offered silent support to Tony and the pups, but it wasn’t their place to actively participate in their mourning process. The both of them realized that..

Judging by the grateful look the Omega send them, he at least appreciated them being there. The same couldn’t be said for Colonel Rhodes or Mis Pots. Both Alphas kept sending them death glares whenever they came to close to the mourning Omega. Steve tried not to let it get to him, he’d be there for Tony when he needed him.

He was walking down the corridor in the western wing of the palace, where the service was being held, when he picked up on the sound of crying. He slowly walked towards the sound, which came from a small alcove and sighed when he identified the source.

“Harvey? What are you doing here?” Steve kneeled down in front of the child and gently lifted his chin up. He wiped the tears of the boy’s face and offered him a tissue for his runny nose.

The little Alpha shrugged but took the tissue to blow his nose. “Thanks…”

“Where’s your Papa? Does he know you’re here?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to be alone.”

“Why?” He had his suspicions on what the pup’s answer would be, but he didn’t want to assume anything, so he kept his mouth shut and just listened.

“Because I miss my mom. And I know I shouldn’t, okay.” A small sob escaped the boy, and Steve felt his heart constrict as he saw the broken look in the child’s eyes.

“Shhh, hey, it’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He attempted to soothe the little Alpha, reaching out a hand. But the boy shied away from his touch. Preferring to curl in on himself.

“Yes it is, cause we’re supposed to mourn Ahmed!”

He briefly wondered if anyone had sat down with Harvey and Laura before the funeral, but he got the distinct feeling no one had. He didn’t blame Tony, the Omega was still ridden with guilt and pain and he really didn’t need this kind of pain on top of everything else. But he did kind of blame Rhodey and Pepper, they should’ve explained this to Tony’s adopted children.

“And did you know Ahmed? Did you know him well?”

Harvey shook his head. “No. I met him once or twice in three years.”

He gave the little boy a gentle smile. “Then it’s really not a surprise you’re not mourning him. But you knew your mom, right?”

“Well, yeah. I was with her for eight years. Before Tony adopted me and Laura.” The little Alpha nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

“And you probably remember the day she was buried. Now, being here, it’s like being back at your mom’s funeral.”

“I guess…” Harvey looked down at the ground, his bottom lip quivering as he fought down another wave of tears.

Steve sighed and opened his arms. “Come here.”

This time, the little Alpha didn’t turn it down and practically ran into his arms. He gently rubbed the pup’s back and let him cry into his shoulder. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

He felt a strange warmth settle into his chest as he comforted the pup and he came to realize… He would do anything within his power to keep the child in his arms safe. To keep any of Tony’s pups safe from harm. Now when had that happened? Although, to be honest, he didn’t really care when it had happened. Because it didn’t matter most of those pups weren’t his biologically. They were Tony’s and one day they would be his too, if they accepted him as such.

“It’s okay,” he repeated “Just let it all out.”

“I ruined your suit.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, it needed to be washed anyway. Want go find your papa?” He stood up and held out his hand.

Harvey took the hand that was offered to him and nodded. “Yeah, let’s go find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me quite a little longer than expected and I really thought hard on how to best word these situations. I wanted to put in some more bonding, but also a little bit of protectiveness from the pups as wel as Rhodey and Pepper and I decided that this way it would probably work better, to see these actions through the eyes of the Alphas instead of Tony. Also I hope this chapter somewhat redeems Steve in his earlier actions but is still light enough to cheer you guys up a little. Next chapter some details about the escape/rescue are revealed and we'll get another heart to heart from the boys as well as some medical details.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always, let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you. 
> 
> ~ Comments are my fuel <3


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's pups get themselves in trouble, Tony and Rhodey finally get to spend some time together and Steve and Bucky are given one last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, and let me know what you'd like to see in a future chapter. Maybe I'll extend the story some more before I get started on a sequel. I never thought that this could still go strong and I never imagined it would get the loyal following it has now. It blew me away just how many of you guys like this story. It's so awesome, and so incredibly motivating to have so many wonderful readers. Thank you for sticking with me and this story. It means the world to me.
> 
> Also I apologize for any errors you may find, English is not my native language and I still tend to make mistakes, if you find them, please point them out so I can improve.

**Tony**

Laying on a hospital bed while doctors fussed over him had to be his least favorite past time in the world. It did give him plenty of room to think things through, though. Things had gotten so messed up since that day in Siberia, well they were messed up before that, but it just-

It had gotten so much worse.

All his life all he had wanted was a family, his two soul mates and a couple of pups he could love and adore. What he had gotten was a messed up love life and an even more messed up family. Not that he didn’t love his pups, cause fuck, he loved them more than life itself. But the way they came into his life had been far from ideal.

Oliver and Thea had been forced into him, literally, and Yalina had been a calculated decision to prevent him from falling into the hands of terrorists. The only two that he had willingly chosen were Harvey and Laura. Wasn’t that some messed up shit?

A chuckle escaped him as the doc probed at him and manipulated his limbs. Shit man, his life had gone from insane to bat shit crazy in such a short time. “Well doc, what’s the verdict?”

“You seem to be recovering well, mister Stark. The EXTREMIS serum is promoting your cells to regenerate at an astounding rate. It’s remarkable.”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to do that. Glad to hear it’s working.” He quickly sat up and fixed his shirt before getting off the bed. “And the test?”

The doctor gave him a small smile and showed him the results. “Negative.”

He let out a relieved sigh and smiled. Not pregnant. A bright smile escaped him as the news sunk in. He wasn’t pregnant, thank Thor for that. He resisted the urge to hug the Beta doctor and instead closed his eyes for a moment. Relief flooded his senses and he felt happier than he had been in the last two weeks. The birth control Bruce had designed for him was holding up. Fuck he better buy the man a Hulk sized cake. The other guy would love that too, that, he was pretty certain of.

Tony stretched out, fixed his shirt again and walked out the room to find his kids. He wanted to spend some time with the little devils, it had been way too long since they had some time to themselves. He followed the sound of chatting and the occasional whine. What he found when he walked into the room was a freaking mess.

A table had toppled over in the middle of the room, painting supplies were strewn about and every single wall was covered in bright colored paint drawings.

“Really? I leave for five minutes and you guys tear down an entire room?” The Omega sighed and shook his head.

“Oliver, put that down. That is not a toy!”

The pup slowly put the spear he’d been looking at back on the wall and looked down at the ground. “Sorry papa.”

Tony sighed. “Don’t worry about it, just don’t do it again.”

The rest of the pups turned to look at him and gave him their best innocent smiles. He saw right through it. The Brady bunch here was up to something. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, papa.” Thea replied, her voice just a little too sweet. It wasn’t like he didn’t have any evidence of their naughty behavior, the room itself was proof enough.

“Course not, that’s why your siblings are all looking at me with wide innocent eyes and you are definitely trying too hard to sound innocent. So what did you do?” He crossed his arms and gave the pups a pointed look. He didn’t have the patience for this, not today.

“It was Thea’s idea!” Laura finally cracked and came running to him. She hugged his leg and buried her face into his side. “She made us play along.”

“Traitor!”

“Stop it!” Tony snapped, gesturing towards Thea to sit back down. He went down on one knee and focused his attention on his youngest pup. “What happened, honey?”

“Uncle Rhodey was watching us…” Laura’s gaze traveled back to the floor and her bottom lip trembled. He had to remind himself to be strong and don’t fall for the oldest trick in the book.

“And?”

“And he was dozing off during the movie, we were watching the Aristocats. And then Thea said, let’s go explore the palace, but I didn’t want to. Cause Uncle Rhodey said not to wonder off, but we did and we got to this room…”

“That’s not true! It wasn’t just my idea!” Thea interrupted.

“Thea! You will get your chance after Laura, so sit down and don’t interrupt.” Tony gave his oldest daughter a stern glare and gestured for her to sit back down on her ass.

“And then Harvey got excited and climbed on the table, but it toppled over and Thea had to catch him before he hit the floor. And then Yalina found the painting stuff and painted on the walls.”

She paused briefly, but Tony’s stern gaze managed to get the last details out of his youngest pup. “And I helped her.”

Tony nodded and gently sat the pup down on a nearby chair. “Stay here and don’t move.”

“Thea, do you have anything to add?”

“It wasn’t just my idea, Oliver and Harvey agreed. They’re just as guilty! And it was Yalina and Laura who painted on the walls.”

“Boys, is that true?” He wanted to give both of his sons a chance to be honest.

“Yeah.”

He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his hand over his face in order to suppress the headache that was building. God he loved his kids, but they were really testing him right now. He groaned softly and got his phone out of his pocket. “FRIDAY, locate king T’Challa.”

“The king is currently in a meeting with the English Prime Minister, boss. Would you like for me to contact him?”

Tony shook his head. “No, no that won’t be necessary. Is his head of staff around somewhere?”

The AI bleeped softly. “I’ve send her a message and she’s on her way.”

“Thank you, honey. You did well.”

He put the phone back in his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the five pups. Alright, time to be the responsible parent once again.

“Well, I hope you’re happy. Look at this mess. Now, I know this has been a hard time for all of us. But that is no excuse to destroy other people’s property. So, here’s what the five of you are going to do.” He paused and let his gaze wander over each of his kids. At least they looked appropriately ashamed of themselves.

“Now each and every one of you is going to apologize to T’Challa’s staff and we’re gonna spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning this room until it’s spotless. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes papa.” The pups muttered, each of them nodding solemnly. At least they seemed sincere in their behavior, which was more than he could ask for in this moment. God he hated being a stern parent, he’d rather just reassure them everything was going to be okay and he’d pay to have the room cleaned. But they wouldn’t learn anything if he did that, they’d just feel like it had no consequences. And that was the one thing he wanted to instill in them. Actions had consequences.

*

**Several hours later…**

“You know, you never did tell me how you found me.” He leaned back in his recliner and propped his feet up.

Rhodey looked up from his STARK pad and gave him a gentle smile. “FRIDAY takes all the credit for that one. It took her a few hours to crack your exact location, but once she had it… Dude, she was like a bloodhound.”

A laugh bubbled up from his chest and he felt a flare of pride in his chest. That was his little girl, just as he had designed her. One of his greater creations, along with Dumm-E, U and Butterfingers. But his greatest creations, those were his kids. Ollie, Thee, Harv, Lina and Laurie.

“So my little girl pulled through, huh?”

Rhodey nodded. “Oh yeah, she even managed to keep Rogers in check. Pepper told me she was quite cold to the Captain. According to her it was rather entertaining. I believe FRIDAY put up with him just because you were missing.”

Tony looked down at his hands and sighed softly. God, how was he gonna explain any of this to his kids. Now that his body was largely recovered, he wanted to get as far away from Barnes and Rogers as possible. He couldn’t keep the Alphas away from Oliver and Thea, not legally unless he put up a huge custody battle. He didn’t want to do that to his kids.

But he could keep them away from his other kids, at least until they had talked through this goddamn mess. He couldn’t walk away and live without them, they were his soul mates and their bond had been activated the night they made telepathic contact. To walk away from that would mean certain death for all three of them.

They needed time though. He’d already been to compliant for his own tastes. What they’d done to him that night in Siberia, he hadn’t forgiven them for that. Still, he could see they were trying. It wasn’t enough but they were trying. He just didn’t want his kids to be caught in the middle of all this

“So what she’d do?”

Rhodey chuckled and pulled out his phone, handing it to Tony. He frowned as he looked at a picture that came from Pepper. Cap was standing next to a console, Barnes at his side and an agitated FRIDAY was displayed on the console. His lips slowly curled into a smile when he spotted the small lighting like electric currents going up the Cap’s arms. FRIDAY had electrified them… “That’s my girl.”

Okay, that was mean. But he found it highly entertaining as well. It was fitting he supposed, considering FRIDAY had been there with him when they brought him down. She was bound to hold a grudge against them.

“Yeah, next thing we know, portal opens up and Marcus comes through along with this guy named Antoine Trip. Cool dude, by the way. He was funny. Anyway, they come through get the coordinates from FRIDAY and the team’s off rescuing you and the twins. You have no idea how guilty I feel about that one.”

“Rhodey…”

Rhodey shook his head. “No Tone, I was supposed to watch ‘em while you were gone. I failed in that…”

“It wasn’t your fault. I don’t blame you, Rhodey.” He gestured for the Alpha to scoot over on the sofa and unceremoniously dropped down next to him. He kicked his feet up and laid back against his best friend’s chest, offering the Alpha the comfort he needed.

“No but I do, Tony.” Tony felt the Alpha’s breath as he sighed and snuggled into the heat that was his Rhodey.

“Do you want to hear some good news?”

“Sure Tone.” Rhodey chuckled and started playing with Tony’s hair, threading his fingers through it.

“I got a good bill of health, recovering well, EXTREMIS doing its job and all that. And…”

Rhodey frowned. “And What?”

“I’m not pregnant.” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he said it. It was just so relieving to know that he wasn’t gonna have to carry Rumlow’s spawn in him. And judging by the grin on Rhodey’s face he shared that sentiment.

“Man, we’re drinking tonight.” Rhodey laughed and adjusted his hold on Tony. “Once the pups are in bed, we’re getting so wasted.”

“Sounds like a good plan.”

*

He couldn’t stop giggling for some reason. Fuck he was buzzed. He hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol in months and fuck did it feel good to just let go for an evening. Rhodey was as bad as Tony. The Alpha was currently draped over the couch with Tony in his lap, giggling as they watched Game of Thrones together in the little living room of their temporary wing in the Wakandan palace.

“Shame! Shame! Shame!”

Another round of loud laughter escaped the two as they mimicked the nun on screen, pretending to swing a little bell around while repeating the word over and over.

“Please tell me I get to do that with Barnes and Rogers…” Rhodey giggled.

The Omega couldn’t contain his laughter. “Only if you let me record it..”

Oh man, that would be too fucking funny. He couldn’t wait to see the Alphas’ faces.

*

**The next morning…**

“That was the worst plan ever.” Tony groaned, holding his head in an attempt to soothe his headache. He may have overdone this whole celebrating thing last night. At least he had had some fun with his best friend. He walked over to the counter with the coffee machine and was pleasantly surprised when a full pot of coffee was already there.

“Natasha made some this morning.”

He jumped at the sudden sound behind him and slapped the person in a reflex. With wide eyes he watched as Steve reached for his cheek. Shit. Steve was staring at him in shock, eyes blinking as he clearly tried to register what the hell just happened.

“Well serves you right.” It was out of his mouth before he realized it.

He heard a snort to his left and looked over to see Barnes sitting at the breakfast bar, clearly very amused by the current situation.

“What was that for?” Steve asked.

The Omega raised an eyebrow. “For sneaking up behind me… I mean what are you, the stalkarazzi?” He sighed and gestured for the Alpha to move out of his way.

Steve stepped aside to let Tony through and frowned at the Omega’s back. “Still, that doesn’t earn me a slap, Tony.”

“Yes it does. And it’s payback for Siberia.” He tried to sneak away but Steve blocked his path. “You’re in my way.”

“We need to talk.”

“No we don’t, there’s nothing to talk about.” Tony argued.

“Stevie, just let him go.” Barnes sounded rather defeated, he tried not to let that get to him.

“No! Buck, you haven’t seen any of the pups in a week and you don’t find that weird?” Steve looked at Barnes as if he’d grown another head.

“It ain’t up to us, Stevie…” God Barnes looked like a kicked puppy. It shouldn’t affect him, it really shouldn’t. But it did. He was getting a soft spot for Barnes and that wasn’t a good thing. Maybe he could let them see the twins tomorrow for an hour.

“You..” He jabbed Steve in the chest. “Haven’t earned it. What do you think would happen, Rogers? That everything would be honky dory, just like that?”

“What? No!” Steve sighed, “Tony, I don’t want to fight.” Steve turned those puppy eyes onto him and he nearly cracked. Tony shook his head and kept his ground.

“Can we just see them?”

He frowned and turned to Barnes. “What?”

“Please, I know you haven’t forgiven us. And we haven’t been the best mates. But we wanna be a part of your life, Tony. We wanna be a part of the pups’ life. Please. We’ll do anything.”

He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Fine. Be ready tomorrow at one. You’ll get one hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voting was unanimous, so that was very clear. I'm actually very happy about that, because I never planned for Tony to ever get pregnant by Rumlow. It was just something that came up in the comments and I briefly toyed with the idea. But you guys were very clear and I'm very grateful for that. I think it's awesome that you guys are this enthusiastic and so engrossed in the story and it motivates me so much that I just don't want to stop writing this story. Hence the frequent updates. I was ten days behind in my NaNoWriMo writing due to exams, I have now rectified that and am almost on par again. So that's just amazing.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think. Even if you don't like it I still want to hear from you, but be civil, please. So whether you like it or don't, let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ Comments fuel me <3


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony reach an unspoken understanding.

**Tony**

“Oliver! We’re leaving in five minutes, so you better get your butt down here, young man!”

That child never had any sense of time, or he just liked to make Tony’s life absolutely miserable at times. The Omega was currently kneeling down on one knee with Laura’s foot perched in his lap while he attempted to tie her shoelaces. And he was failing miserably at it…

“Papa, my jacket won’t cooperate.” Yalina whined, throwing the offending garment on the floor in frustration.

Tony sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Thea coming out of her room. “Thea, could you please help your sister with her jacket? I’m a little busy, right now.”

“Sure.” Thea walked over to her little sister and picked the jacket up from the floor.

“And Yalina, we do not throw our clothing on the floor. If you need help to put them on, just ask someone to help you.”

The little girl pouted at her papa but nodded obediently. Thank Thor that he had some pretty easy kids, because he hated being the stern parent. He finally managed to tie Laura’s shoelaces and moved on to see if Harvey needed help with his jacket. But the little boy already had his on and was ready to go.

“Can we go now? I want to go outside and see Wakanda…”

Tony ruffled his sons hair and smiled warmly. “We’re leaving any minute, we’re just waiting on Oliver, and for those two knuckleheads of Alphas to show up.”

“Okay.” Harvey nodded, “Can I go get Oliver?”

He couldn’t help but smile at the pup, nodding at the little Alpha’s request. “Sure, go get your brother.”  
Harvey didn’t have much patience when it came to family outings. The little Alpha was always ready to go, to explore the world around him with the people that mattered most.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts and he opened it after taking another look around the room. At least four out of five pups were ready to go.

“Hey.”

Barnes was standing in the doorway, with Cap a few feet behind him. The Alpha kept his voice and head low to appear as non-threatening as possible. He wanted to roll his eyes at the behavior but managed to keep it contained. At least Barnes was trying to redeem himself, and that gesture was appreciated.

“Hi” Tony chuckled, “You ready to go?”

The Alpha nodded and gave him a small smile in return. “Yeah we’re all set and ready.”

“So are we, aside from the boys.” He held up a finger and gestured for the Alphas to wait in the doorway. “Gimme one second?”

Bucky and Steve nodded. “Sure.”

“Oliver! Harvey! If you boys don’t come out right now we’re leaving without you!”

He was gonna give that pup one more second to get his ass out the door, or he’d leave him behind in the care of Rhodey. He had enough of the constant waiting and delays the boy caused. Was he ever this difficult? He must have been, it certainly gave him a tremendous amount of respect for his mother. She had always put up with him and still supported him through everything. He silently hoped he could do the same for his own pups.

“But papa, I’m nearly done with my game..” Oliver whined, poking his head out of his room.

“He’s playing this stupid game called Battlefield one.” Thea sighed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the floor while she waited for her brother to just get a move on already.

“I wanna see him win, Papa.” Harvey added.

He had to be strong, he had to be the tough parent here. “Boys, I’m gonna give you ten seconds to get here or we’re leaving you behind.”

“No!” The boys whined, but it clearly kicked them into gear. Judging by the amount of stumbling that came from the twins’ room Oliver was rushing to get himself ready.

“They didn’t want to come?” Barnes asked, his voice soft and unsure. It was a little moving to see him this insecure. But he tried to not let it get to him.

“Oh no, they do. They’re just being children.” Tony answered.

Well, he was sure Harvey wanted to come. He wasn’t too sure about Oliver. Despite everything that had happened the pup was still apprehensive around either of the Alphas. However he’d also seemed rather excited to explore Wakanda. Maybe he was reading too much into Oliver’s current behavior.

Barnes simply nodded, smiling warmly when Yalina walked up to the Alpha and grabbed a hold of his hand. “Papa are we going?”

The Omega sighed and checked his watch. They had one hour until Rhodey would come look for them. One hour with Barnes and Rogers. “Yes, we are. We’re leaving boys!”

He herded the remainder of his brood out the door and tried not to glare at the Alphas as he walked past them.

*

**Bucky**

To say he was pleasantly surprised by Yalina holding his hand, was an understatement. That little gesture meant the world to him and he’d be sure to treasure this little moment. Steve had been right, he’d become too attached to Tony’s pups. But he couldn’t help it. He smiled down at the child as she chatted away and tried to be as engaging as possible.

He looked over to Steve and chuckled when he saw that his fellow Alpha had Laura perched in his neck, holding on to the little girl’s ankles so she couldn’t fall off.

Harvey and Oliver had caught up and were running ahead, exploring the palace grounds and chasing the occasional ground squirrel around.

“There’s another one!” Harvey yelled and the two boys were off again.

“Don’t go too far! Stay in sight.” Tony yelled after them. The Omega had one arm looped through Thea’s and was enjoying the young Alpha’s company.

It was cute, peaceful. He found himself longing for a life like that. A life with family and children that loved him for who he was. But he also knew that that was months away at the very least, if not years. And he’d have to prove to Tony’s and his pups that he was worthy of being their Alpha.

Yalina started pulling on his hand and he calmly turned his attention to the pup. “What’s wrong, malyutka?”

“Mister James? Are you gonna come home with us?”

Of all the questions she could have asked him, she asked the one he had no answer for. Could he return the United States? He’s a wanted fugitive with arrest warrants in several countries. He was pretty sure the United Stated was one of them. He wanted to come, though. To spend more time with Tony and his pups and to mend the broken bond that was between them.

“I’d like to, but it’ll be up to you papa and your Uncle Rhodey to decide that.”

Yalina looked down at her feet at that answer and a very soft “oh” escaped her. It killed him to see the pup so sad, but there was very little he could do or say to cheer her up in that moment. So he smiled sadly and ruffled her hair, earning a soft giggle from the little girl.

“Mister Barnes and Mister Rogers will be coming with us.”

Yalina cheered and started pulling him along to walk beside Tony. To be honest, he still couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Tony was bringing them along? But why? It didn’t make much sense to him. It was clear that the Omega still hated their guts, but he seemed reluctant to leave them in Wakanda. Was this a tactic? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer sort of thing?

James turned to Tony. “Why?”

*

**Tony**

He frowned at Barnes’s question and traced his fingers over his shirt, right where the mark was. “You don’t feel it?”

The Alpha’s face fell and Barnes briefly looked away, sighing deeply before focusing his attention back on Tony. “I feel snippets… I can feel the bond when you touch the mark, but most of it is lost. The metal arm, it attached directly to a shoulder plate. They removed most of my shoulder, and thus my soul mark, in order to get the plate in there. The leopard’s still there, as is part of the wolf. But the eagle… that’s gone completely. My link to Steve is disrupted as a result. And my link to you suffers because of it.”

Jesus… all this time he had had no idea of what Barnes had gone through while in HYDRA’s custody. What else had those monsters put him through? The new insight gave him some more respect and compassion for the Alpha. He didn’t forgive Barnes, not by a long shot, but there was a new feeling in his heart that he just couldn’t shake. “Jesus, Barnes…”

“James.” Barnes muttered.

“What?”

“Please, call me James.”

Could he do that? Could he make a distinction between the man that had killed his mother and the man he was seeing here for the very first time. Yeah, yeah perhaps he could do that.

“Alright, James it is.” Tony agreed.

“James, James! Can I show you my robot tonight? I finished my drawing!”

He wanted to interrupt his little girl, tell Yalina that, no, mister James wasn’t gonna come by tonight. But unlike Rogers, James was actually stepping up. Making a genuine effort. He could reward that with a supervised visit. And it would give them more room to actually talk things through.

“Only if mister James doesn’t mind, sweetie.”

Barnes looked at him in shock but slowly nodded at the little pup, a warm smile taking over his features. It was endearing in a way, but he was still weary of the damage James could do. Yes, the Alpha was doing better in general but they still hadn’t been able to fix HYDRA’s programming. Maybe he could actually change that.

Yalina grinned up at them and quickly hugged them before grabbing Thea by the arm. The little girl dragged her sister over to their brothers and joined in on the game of ‘catch the squirrel’. The Omega wished she hadn’t done that. It left him alone with Steve and James and that made him uncomfortable to say the least.

“So…”

“Yeah…” James ran his hand through his messy hair and slowly released the breath he’d been holding. “Guess the hour is almost up.”

Right. The time slot he had set for the Alphas. He knew that it was the decision he made recently, but it still felt like he was making a mistake by limiting their time. He wasn’t, he knew that. Or did he? He really wasn’t too sure about it anymore…

He sighed and silently debated on the direct dilemma in front of them. “It is. But we’ll see you tonight. Just you, no Steve.”

Barnes frowned. “Why me?”

He looked straight into James’s eyes. “Because I’m starting to see who you really are.”

*

**That evening…**

**Bucky**

He left Steve in their little section of the West wing and made his way over to the section that Tony, Rhodes and the pups inhabited. He looked down at his hand and bit his lip as he waited in front of the door. Should he knock, or was waiting a better idea? God he had no idea how to handle the current situation. His stomach was doing its best impression of a gymnast by the way it was tumbling in his abdomen. It made him nauseous to just think about knocking…

God he couldn’t do this. This was a bad idea. Yeah, he wanted to be a part of Tony’s family, more than anything in his life. But he could never be the mate or father that they deserved to have. Steve could. But not Bucky. No he was broken, broken beyond repair and he knew it. It was a small miracle that Tony was allowing this in the first place.

He took a deep breath, bit his lip and quickly knocked three times before silently freaking out about the whole ordeal. What if they didn’t open the door? Maybe Tony had changed his mind. And god was he dressed for this occasion? This meeting between them. He’d just thrown on a black shirt and some slightly ripped up jeans and that was it. What if Tony had expected him to be dressed in something a bit more fancy.

Was he over thinking this? He probably was but at this point he was too far gone to really tell. He let out a few whistling tunes in his nervousness and fidgeted with the belt loops of his jeans. Maybe he should just turn around and walk away right now.

“Coming!”

He heard some stumbling on the other side of the door and the distinct sound of objects getting kicked around. The door finally opened and a slightly disheveled Tony stood in the doorway.

“You gonna stay here all day, Elsa, or are you gonna come in?” He stepped aside and gestured for the Alpha to come inside. “Sorry about the mess, I swear these kids are more destructive than a damn biker gang.”

He carefully stepped over some shoes that were strewn about throughout the room and smiled when he saw the remainders of paint stains on the nearby table. Yeah it was a mess in here, but it was a good kind of mess. The mess of a family.

“James!”

He barely caught the little whirlwind that came barreling into him but laughed when the little girl reached up to him. Bucky picked her up and hoisted her onto his arm, grinning as the eight year old started braiding his hair.

“I’m making you look pretty.” Yalina said as she carefully braided a strand of hair and tucked it behind his ear.

God she was adorable… “I’m sure you are, sweetheart.”

“James, can I get you anything…” Tony came from an adjoining room and stopped in his track as he watched Bucky interact with his child. “Lina… really?”

“But I’m making him look pretty.” Yalina pouted, it made his heart break a bit and he really didn’t mind her mess around with his hair.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

Tony merely chuckled. “Alright, your funeral.” The Omega shook his head and walked over to a room on the other side of the common room. “Thea, James is here, we’re gonna start the movie.”

“Coming!”

It hadn’t really registered yet, but there only seemed to be two kids with Tony tonight. Where were the others? “So it’s just Yalina and Thea tonight?”

“Yeah, the other rascals are with Pepper and Rhodey for game night. Hope you don’t mind, but I figured it wouldn’t be as crazy. I know they’re energetic…”

“They’re good kids.” He smiled at the Omega, wincing a little when Yalina ‘accidentally’ pulled on his hair.

“Oops, sorry. My hand slipped.”

He heard Tony sigh softly but he didn’t comment on his daughter’s actions. This had to be the slight protective streak that he’d witnessed before. It was kind of endearing, really.

Thea came out of her room and gave him a smile. “Hey James. I see you’re getting groomed.”

“Apparently I am” The Alpha chuckled, “I’m not pretty enough.”

The young Alpha laughed at that and laid a hand between his shoulders to guide him along. “Come on, papa doesn’t like to be kept waiting when it comes to these movies. He’ll won’t admit it, but he loves Disney movies..”

“No I don’t!” Tony walked back into the room with a bowl of popcorn and some glasses of soda. “Didn’t know what you wanted so I just grabbed you a coke…”

He shrugged and took a seat on the far left of the sofa. “It’s fine.”

Thea and Yalina parked themselves between the two adults. Bucky suspected it was to keep some distance between him and Tony. It would do for now and he wouldn’t push things, but he really hoped they would come around and fully accept him.

By the time the movie was done Yalina was sprawled out in his lap, sleeping peacefully with a thumb in her mouth. Thea had curled up at his side and was sleeping with her head on his shoulder, she was actually drooling on him by now, but he didn’t have the heart to wake her up.

“Here I’ll take Thea.” Tony carefully gathered the teenager in his arms and lifted her up. James could swear he saw the Omega wince but it was so brief that he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He was fairly sure Tony wouldn’t appreciate it, anyway.

“Yalina’s room is the third on the left.”

He got up and carried the little pup to her room, tucking her into bed. He didn’t hear the Omega come in and he startled a little when Tony suddenly appeared next to him.

“Easy there, Frosty. It’s just me.”

“I didn’t hear you come in.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. It’s a reflex to avoid waking them up.”

He shrugged and gave the Omega a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

The Omega gently guided him out of the room and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter gave me a little bit of trouble, particularly on the subject of Steve. So I decided to focus my attention on the relationship between Bucky and Tony for now. I might add another chapter to this story, depending on things go inspiration wise.
> 
> Next chapter, Bucky and Tony have a heart to heart. Tony let's the Alphas know what their current position is in his life and the Stark family returns to the United States.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, it's actually longer than usual. The write in today helped a great deal with that. I have a few more talks planned for the next chapter and am considering to write a sequel in which we either time jump, or we explore the ways that the boys go through to mend the relationship. I'll leave that up to you guys.
> 
> As always, let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear from you and I'll see all of you at the next update.
> 
> ~ Comments are fuel to me <3


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One story comes to a close, another is just beginning.

**Tony**

He carefully carried Thea to her bed and laid her down, tucking her in just like he’d done for years. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and stepped back. A sharp pain went through his abdomen and he had to steady himself against the wall for a moment. Fuck. He hoped his body had healed more than it obviously had. Rumlow had done some real damage to his reproductive system. Tears and internal bleeding had been his biggest problem, although EXTREMIS had been able to repair those. However, EXTREMIS hadn’t been designed to repair the reproductive system after rape. According to his medical files the two things that hadn’t recovered were his cervix and uterus. Considering that he was a forty six year old Omega with children, that wasn’t really an issue. Unless he ever wanted to have more kids with Steve or Bucky. Scarring wasn’t exactly a good thing for the internal structure of either part of his anatomy.

He took a deep breath and laid a hand just above his pelvis, gently rubbing circles to soothe the dull ache that lingered there. He needed a moment to get himself together, he’d been able to suppress most memories of what happened that day, but occasionally they still flared up and caused him distress. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to control his quivering bottom lip. He really needed to talk to Barnes.

He wiped away his tears and slowly pushed himself off the wall, taking one quick last glance at his sleeping daughter before walking off to find the Alpha. He located the man in Yalina’s room and made his presence known, making a request to talk soon after.

Tony sat down on the couch next to James and slowly released the breath he’d been holding. “I’m not sure if you’re aware of what I went through while I was captured.”

James looked at him with those darn sad puppy eyes of his. “Yeah, I uh- I smelled it on you. I didn’t say anything because of the pups, but I-”

Tony waved the words away. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I just needed you to know that. I uhm.”   
He chuckled and fought back some tears, but he couldn’t prevent some from falling.

James reached out and carefully wiped those tears of his face. The Alpha had a look of compassion on his features. Not pity or disgust, just genuine compassion and understanding. “Rumlow, he did some real damage. In more ways than just tearing or bleeding. I might not…”  
He paused and slowly released the breath he’d been holding.

“I might not be able to carry another child to term, because of what he did.”

“Tony…”

“No, I, I need you to know that. I need Steve to know that before we take this to any kind of next step.”

James slid a little closer and simply held out his arm. The gesture of comfort was the straw that finally broke the camel’s back. Tony took the offer without second thought and finally let all of his pent up pain out. He cried into James’s shoulder for several minutes, just letting all of it out. Barnes simply held him, he didn’t offer words of comfort, probably because he didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t offer suggestions on how to make it better either. And that, was very much appreciated. He really got the feeling that James understood.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright, You needed to let it out.”

He gave the Alpha a small, watery smile and nodded. “Yeah.”

“But Tony, you’re so much more than just an Omega. And I know that stupid punk feels the same way. We don’t want you because you may give us more children. We want you because you’re you. An incredibly talented, smart and compassionate man who just happens to have five kids. You’re so much more than what’s between your legs.”

Tony chuckled softly and smiled at the ground. Of all the things James could have said, that was the one thing he hadn’t expected. He’d always classified Barnes to be a stereotypical Alpha, he was starting to see just how wrong he was about that one.

“I guess…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So what happened with you? How’d you get the arm?”  
The one Tony had shot off that night in Siberia… He had a good reason for it, but it still ate at him that he had crippled James like this. He really needed to fix that.

“Right before Steve caught up to Schmidt, we were on a train fighting HYDRA together. I was thrown off the train by a gun blast ricocheting off of Steve’s shield. I managed to grab on to a railing, but it was starting to fall off. Steve tried to grab me, but the railing was too weak. Next thing I know I’m plummeting towards a river below in the canyon.”

James paused for a second before continuing. “When I woke up again I saw Zola and a team of doctors, they had me bound to a table. My arm was gone, just a stump remaining… and they removed that too. Without knocking me out or sedating me. They just started operating while I was conscious. The next time I woke up my arm had been replaced by a metal one and most of my soul mark was gone. But that’s all I can really recall. I don’t remember most of my time among HYDRA. Just the pain in my head whenever they wiped me.”

He had no idea. Steve had tried to tell him on more than one occasion, but he didn’t listen at that time. It didn’t take away the fact that Bucky had killed his mother, and it didn’t fully excuse those actions. But he understood now. James was a victim in this as well.

He sighed slowly and smiled slightly when James buried his nose into Tony’s hair and breathed in his scent, the small gesture offered the comfort they both needed right now. Tony leaned back and looked up into those stunning blue gray eyes for just a second. Was James going to kiss him? He averted his eyes after a second or two and slowly got out of his seat. He shouldn’t even be thinking of this, his treacherous brain was just reaching out for anyone to comfort him, to make him feel like he was wanted. But this wasn’t the way or time. It was too soon.

“Tony, I’m so very sorry. About all of this.”

“I know, I know and I accept your apology. But I just-”

James nodded in understanding and got up from his seat as well. “You can’t move on just yet.”

“Yeah.” He looked back up into James’s eyes and smiled slightly at the understanding look the Alpha gave him. “I need time.”

“I know. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” The Alpha took one step towards him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead before letting go. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Tony.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” He stood there for a few more minutes, just looking at the now closed door before he finally sighed and went to bed.

*

**The next morning…**

And he was here yet again. Fuck he hated doctors visits so damn much. But this one was necessary and he knew it. “So what’s the damage, doc?”

The doctor looked to be deep in thought for a few moments as he studied the ultrasound in front of him. “There seems to be severe scarring around the cervix. There’s some real damage to your uterus as well. My advice would be not to have any more children, mister Stark.”

“And what if it happens on accident?” With two Alpha mates like Barnes and Rogers, that was a real possibility. No matter how careful Tony would be.

“Then bed rest for the entire pregnancy would be recommended. If you wish to carry the child to term at least.”

“I see.” He patiently waited for the doctor to hand him some paper and methodically wiped the gel off his stomach. He carefully fixed his shirt and hopped off the bed, thanking the good doctor before taking his leave.

So nothing had changed so far. At least he hadn’t gravitated his injuries by lifting Thea last night. He had a feeling he made a good escape with that one.

He rounded the corner and walked straight into a rather hard object. He looked up and let his hand run up a rather well formed chest. It was the blue/green eyes that gave away the man’s identity.

“Steve…”

“Tony…” The Alpha looked surprised to see him and quickly looked up at the direction Tony had just come from. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, peachy. Just fine. Doing great.” He really didn’t want to do this right now, he couldn’t handle a fight so soon after seeing his doctor. He tried to get past the Alpha, but Steve stopped him by gently grabbing hold of his wrist.

“Tony, wait. Please.”

He couldn’t do this. Not now. He had to get out. “Please just let me go.”   
Tony was actually surprised when the Alpha did just that and froze in his tracks.

Steve sighed and looked down at his fidgeting hands. “Tony, I owe you an apology. I’ve been a major jerk to you and you didn’t deserve that.”

“I’m so sorry, Tony.” The Alpha looked really ashamed of his himself and cast his gaze down to the floor.

Was he hearing this correctly? Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, was actually apologizing for his actions. Damn, if he wasn’t so impressed by that he would’ve made a clever comeback.

“Yeah uh, thanks Cap.” He stood there awkwardly, in the middle of the hallway just wondering what was going to happen next. At least he could take comfort in knowing that no one was currently using said hallway.

“Tony there’s something I need to ask.”

Oh god, here it was. Steve was gonna make a move on him and he just couldn’t deal with that right now.

“Steve, can’t this- I can’t give you what you’re looking for. Not now.”

“No, I realize that now, Tony. I just- Did Rumlow? I smelled him in you that night and Buck looked distraught when he came home last night. I just wanna know.”

Of all the questions Steve could have asked, he chose this one. The one question Tony hadn’t been expecting. Had James been right? Did Steve care more than he was letting on? It would certainly seem so. A small spark of hope bloomed within, his Omega wanted to reach out to the Alpha, just bare his soul. But Tony couldn’t, not right now. So merely nodded at the question while biting back his tears.

Steve nodded in acknowledgment as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The Alpha seemed to be in actual pain for what that bastard did to Tony. It was moving to see Cap care this much. Though Tony would never admit it.

“And did he? Are you-?”

“No, I’m not pregnant. But he damaged tissue, and I need to get it checked out regularly.”

The Alpha let out a breath and nodded. “I see. Anything I can do?”

Was this Steve’s way of groveling? Of wanting to fix things? Maybe he could give both Alphas a chance to prove themselves. Under supervision, of course.

“I’m spending an afternoon with the kids, maybe you and James would like to join us? I could use some help.”

“Just name a time and we’ll be there.” Steve seemed determined to make things right.

“We’re going to the park, so be there at one.”

“We’ll be there.”

*

**Steve**

He and Buck showed up at one pm sharp, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. This time around Tony had the kids packed up and ready to go, although Oliver seemed to be reluctant to come along. He gave the pup some space and concentrated on Laura and Harvey instead.

“Steve, Steve, up!” The little six year old held up her arms and squealed in delight as Steve lifted her up and settled her into his neck. Just like last time. He held onto Laura’s ankles as he walked beside Tony, smiling up as the little girl chatted away about something or the other. On Tony’s other side Bucky was doing something similar with Yalina, keeping the little girl occupied as they made their way to the park.

“Hey Steve?” Harvey pulled on the sleeve of his jacket and the Alpha looked down at the young pup with a smile.

“Yes, Harvey?”

“Are you and James gonna come live with us?”

He saw Tony stumble a little from the corner of his eye and he quickly reached out to steady the Omega. The Alpha turned back to the little pup and sighed. “For as long as your papa wants us too, yes.”

The little Alpha seemed to think on that revelation for a bit. “Do I have to start calling you dad?”

He looked at the pup in shock, an expression that was copied by both Bucky and Tony. “No, no you don’t have to call me anything you don’t want to. Just Steve is more than fine, Harvey.”

“We’re not in a relationship.” Tony added. “They’re coming with us because Everett Ross ordered me to keep an eye on them.”

It hurt a little, to be honest. But he should’ve seen that coming. He’d been a downright jerk up until recent and he didn’t blame Tony for lashing out. Besides, technically, Tony was speaking the truth, they weren’t in an official relationship. They were soul mates, sure, but they weren’t dating. Steve really hoped that would change some day.

“Oh… okay.” Harvey didn’t look too disappointed by that answer, maybe even a little relieved, it was hard to tell with the pup.

“Why are you asking?” Tony was frowning at his son, obviously trying to figure out the pup’s motives.

“Cause Jessica says that if an Alpha moves in with your momma or papa, then you have to call the Alpha dad or daddy.”

Steve shared a confused look with Buck, who the hell was this Jessica figure? One look at Tony though, told him that Tony knew her quite well.

“FRIDAY, remind me to find a new babysitter for the kids.”

FRIDAY’s voice cut through the brief silence. “Done, boss.”

“But papa…” Harvey and Yalina both protested, clearly this Jessica person was liked by the pups. He kinda agreed with Tony on this one, though, better to find someone else.

“So who wants ice cream?” The distraction seemed to work, because the kids cheered and jumped up and down in excitement. Even Oliver seemed to cheer up at the mention of ice cream.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at a picnic table nearby an ice cream cart in the park. Laura had perched herself in his lap and was happily eating her ice cream, making an absolute mess of herself and thus him. He didn’t know how the child had managed, but he even had ice cream in his hair, much to the amusement of both Tony and Bucky.

His two mates were clearly trying not to laugh at his current state, but they were rapidly losing that battle. And before long, the two were openly laughing. “That’s a great look on you Capsicle, especially the bright pink hand print on the cheek, really brings out your eyes.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Love what you’ve done with your hair, punk.”

Steve sighed and suppressed a smirk. “That’s hilarious. Really funny. You two should start your own comedy show.”

“Aww, come on Stevie. Lighten up a little.” Bucky chuckled at his half hearted glare.

Steve send a quick wink to his fellow Alpha and smiled at Tony briefly, earning a small smile in return.

“Steve, Steve. My fingers are icky!” Laura reached up and ran her sticky hand all over his face. Much to the displeasure of Tony and the amusement of Bucky.

“I can tell…” He grimaced, chuckling when the little girl glared at her own hand and started shaking it.

“Yuck.”

He pointed to the bin of facial wipes on the table. “Oliver, pass me the wipes please?”

The teenager nodded, smirking at his father when he took in the state of the Alpha. “Someone’s in a sticky situation…”

“Well, anything for this little sugar…” A smirk worked its way on his features and he grinned before blowing a sticky raspberry against Laura’s cheek.

“Eeeww” The little girl giggled and tried to squirm away but he had a good grip on her to prevent her from falling off his lap.

“Here, sit still.” Tony got out of his seat and sat down next to Steve. The Alpha turned towards the Omega and happily accepted the cleaning he and Laura received. “You two are terrible… someone needs a bath before our flight tonight…”

Steve chuckled and winked at the Omega. “I’d love to but Buck hogs the bathroom like crazy.”

“It’s the hair, it needs a lot of care.” Bucky even pulled off a little hair flip to make his point, much to kids’s amusement.

Tony merely shook his head, smiling just a little at the Alphas’s antics. Maybe things would work out after all.

*

**Oliver**

They were finally going home. After spending nearly two weeks in Wakanda he had enough of the country. He just wanted to go home, see his friends. And more importantly, getting his life back to normal. He didn’t need these Alphas in his life and neither did his papa. Not really, not after what they’d done. Uncle Rhodey had told him the truth last night. They had hurt and injured his papa and now they were playing family like nothing had ever happened. It just wasn’t right. None of it. And he would try his very best to keep his papa safe.

He took a seat somewhere in the middle of the private plane and closed his eyes, he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

*

**Tony**

He had a feeling Oliver knew something about what happened to him. The sudden hostility the pup displayed towards Bucky and Steve… That had to come from somewhere.

He looked up from his thoughts when Steve sat down beside him. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a little worried about Oliver.”

“He does seem more hostile towards me and Buck. Well, mostly me.” Steve paused and looked down at his hands. “Does he know about Siberia?”

Tony frowned and shook his head. “I didn’t tell him anything. He doesn’t need to know.”

“I think he does.”

Was Steve being serious right now? Was he really implying that Tony or someone close to Tony had deliberately told Oliver the truth just to drive a wedge between Steve and the pup? “Are you kidding me right now?”

That seemed to wake the Alpha up. “No, wait, Tony. I’m sorry.”

He was gonna make the Alpha grovel for that one. And yes, he was that petty. “Sorry for what?”

“For implying that you or someone close to you told Oliver the truth. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just- I’m frustrated he won’t talk to me.”

He sighed. “You gotta do better than that, Cap.”

Steve looked down at the floor for a second before getting up from his seat. He went down on his knees in front of Tony and looked into the Omega’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk, please forgive me.”

“For fucks sake just get off the floor, you crazy knot-head.” He pulled Steve up on his feet and guided him back into his seat. “As much as I enjoy seeing you grovel… Don’t do that again.”

“Yes, sir.”

He merely rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat to close his eyes for a second…

By the time he woke up he was laying sprawled over both Steve and James. The Alphas had clearly sought out his company and had fallen asleep on the small sofa while leaning against one another. It was kinda cute to see them this peaceful. He snuggled closer, his lips curling up into a small smile as the Alphas cuddled together. He could get used to this. What was it that Aunt Peggy used to say…? Oh yeah.

“Guess I’m with you two till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends one of the longest stories I've ever written so far. Wow, what a ride. But it's far from over. Because NaNo is still in progress and I have at least one sequel planned out for this verse. Let me know if you'd like to see a sequel here on Ao3 and what you thought of the story and verse that I have established so far. I'd love to hear from all of you.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and the story, your support meant the world to me and gave me something to look forward to each and every single day. 
> 
> Mosstail1: Thank you for your never wavering support, your enthusiastic comments made my day. I hope you'll tune in for the sequel. <3
> 
> Thank you all,
> 
> Lots of love <3, Seven.


End file.
